Mirror Opposites
by Xzer04X
Summary: Tsurara is just a normal middle school student living alone. So when a certain yokai came out of her bathroom mirror and starts to temporarily live with her, how will it affect her daily life? In more ways than one surely...
1. Chapter 1

The world she lived in doesn't satisfy her very much as it used to, true she had friends who she cares for and cares for her back, a best friend who was always there for her, a boy who likes her and a happy life. Yes, she is contented, but she wasn't very much happy. Rather, she feel something lacking in her world, her whole being as she looked up at the sky…she was aware of this, yet she doesn't know what to do nor what it is. She sighed.

"Tsurara!" her friend called as her hair sways behind her, "what is it Maki?" she asked her long blond friend.

Her friend, Maki Saori, flashed her bag and grinned, "Let's go home!"

Tsurara smiled at her as she takes bag and followed her. The moment they got out of the room, they were greeted by the faces of her friends Shima, Torii, Kiyotsugu and Kana, "let's go then!" Tsurara stopped; she knew there was still someone missing…

"Sorry I'm late!" said a classmate of hers as she turned to the image of a young brown-haired boy behind her, "bathroom," he said with a sheepish grin. Tsurara could only stare blankly at the boy as he regains his stance after running back and forth. Noticing the girl's odd stare, he flashed his signature smile and said, "shall we get going, Tsurara?"

She smiled back at him and nodded, "sure…Rikuo-kun."

…

So the middle schoolers walk home together as a club. A club that is made for the sole purpose of studying and investigating the monsters called yokai and is founded by none other than their leader, Kiyotsugu himself. Hence the name Kiyo Cross squad. "okay! Men," their leader called their attention as he turns towards them, "club meeting!" he suddenly announced that made everyone look at him with funny looks on their faces.

And the next thing they knew, they were at this café sitting together as if they was just some friends having fun, it would've been better if it was the case. Kiyotsugu gets weirder and weirder every day. This yokai addict usually doesn't call out a club meeting when school's over, "what's the purpose of this so-called meeting anyway?" Torii asked as they order their chosen drinks and the waitress lists them down.

Maki nodded, "we could always do this tomorrow,"

Kiyo stared at them resting his head on his joined hands with a stern look on his face, "do you guys think mirrors are a complete mystery?" Tsurara, who was busy looking outside, turned to him, the matter seem to interest the girl, "it is said that yokais live at the other side of the mirror," he continued as he now crossed his arms to his chest with a smug look on his face, quite proud that it caught everyone's interest.

"w-what are you talking about this time?" Kana tried to keep her voice and her face from being scared. She remembered seeing a really scary movie about mirrors. It sent her cowering in her bed that night. Relieve then rushed into her as she sighted the waitress coming towards them with their orders, she smiled in delight.

"Yours will be up in a minute, hon," she gestured towards Tsurara as she holds the pan to her chest and walked briskly away. Tsurara pouted and averted her eyes away from everyone who are enjoying their drinks out of jealousy. Rikuo, who sat across the girl noticed her envious stare at them and decided to offer her his drink, urging her to take a sip, "I insist Tsurara!" he said with a smile. Everyone gaped at them, "Rikuo! How bold!" Maki commented then flinched at the sight of Shima glaring at them. Kana flashed them a look of jealousy as she takes a sip of her iced tea.

Tsurara blushed then denies their remarks and rejects her classmate's offer, much to the boy's disappointment, "are you sure?" he asked one last time and she replied with an extreme nod on the head, "one hundred percent!"

Right then, the lovely waitress came back with one last order as she stops in their table and put down Tsurara's order, a strawberry flavored shaved ice. She smiled amazingly at it that somehow made Shima fall for the girl more. After taking her first bite, she turned to Kiyo and asked, "Is there a chance that those yokais can cross over to this world?" she asked out of curiosity. Kiyo grinned, "good question," he praised her, "there is a slim chance, but there is a possibility," he answered her. Tsurara could only nod at his explanation and continue with her iced sweet.

After finishing their drinks, the group said their goodbyes. Though Kana was a bit unwilling to do so for it means that the two, Tsurara and Rikuo will be alone together since the way to their houses are in the same direction, there was nothing she could do but to walk along with Maki and Torii home.

"You really seem interested in what Kiyo said, huh?" Rikuo said as they walk home.

"It just caught my attention," she replied him with a sheepish grin.

The two of them met at the first year in middle school, Tsurara transferred here alone since her parents both work away from home so she hardly sees them. She and Rikuo one day started talking and all of a sudden, she started hanging out with his friends, then not long after, their not-school-official club was created.

Reaching the path they would both walk alone, both of them said their goodbyes, "Tsurara," Rikuo called her name softly, "if ever something happens, you can tell me about it," he told her. No one knows her as much as he does despite just meeting last year, and Tsurara was aware of that fact. She flashed a thoughtful smile at him, "thank you, Rikuo," she gratefully said as they walk their separate ways.

It was passed 7 when she got home to her empty house. It was a modern, two storey house. A house fitting for a happy family with its bright colors. It should have been but as she step inside, she was greeted by the same darkness that always greeted her since she moved here. She sighed and took her shoes off, prepared and ate dinner alone, took a short shower and reluctantly went to bed. This is her daily life in this lifeless house of hers, it just ran in circles. It would have been fine if she had a sibling to be with, but sadly, she died. It left a huge scar on her parents that made them both turn to working hard. She understands why they acted that way. And just seeing them try hard to make even the least bit time for her is enough for her, she was satisfied…

But still…

She can't say that she was happy from the bottom of her heart…

…

It was quarter to two when she was, out of the blue, awoken with the sudden gust of cold wind that no matter how much she covers herself, it was futile in the face of this coldness. She couldn't stand it and decided to get up and find the source of that chilly breeze. She looked around her dark room, all the windows are closed, same with the air conditioner. She wondered, _where is it coming from, then?_

She shivered. Her room now feels like she's inside a giant refrigerator. She traced where the wind was stronger and she was dumbfounded to find herself in the…

"Bathroom?" she scratched her head in confusion. She glanced around the room and saw that the windows are also shut closed. She was scared now, if the wind didn't come from the outside, where is it coming from?

She took a bat to defend herself and walked inside, aware of her surroundings as she readies herself for what might be coming. She may not look at it, but she is a bit confident on her skills, but that doesn't stop her from being scared. She then shuddered at the strong wind brushing against her skin to one side, she turned to where it came from and was shocked, "i-it came from…t-the mi-mirror?" she said, panic-stricken as she watched her image on the mirror screen slowly became more and more distorted, it became harder and harder to recognize it. She took a deep breath to gather her strength. She needs to throw this thing away now before something happens!

Slowly, her hand inched closer and closer to the mirror, then something came from it and grabbed her wrist and forcibly tried to pull her in. she struggled to keep herself from going inside it and felt that what was holding her— the hand holding her, was extremely cold. It was a pale and extremely white hand that was as cold as the ice itself, she then concluded that the cold atmosphere in her room was the doing of whatever is in the other side of this mirror.

She kept resisting but she was no match against it. She was sure that whatever is in this mirror was definitely NOT human, but a monster, it was impossible that such pale and fragile looking hand held such brute force. Her hand started to be sucked in and she needed to do something about it fast! She then started to reach out to something that can support her so as she wouldn't be sucked in completely and sighted a handle with a towel gangling in it just beside the bath tub. She reached to it moving violently just to get closer, "just a bit more," she muttered, heaving out heavy breaths. She was starting to get frost bite now especially in her other hand. She musters all her remaining strength just to reach for it but it was futile, she couldn't reach hard enough.

She gritted her teeth. Do or die, this was all she could do now. She just hoped… prayed, it would go on her odds and that luck was on her side. She forcibly grabbed the towel and threw it with all her might to the mirror in an attempt to distract the monster long enough to pull her freezing hand from its grasp.

Thankfully, it worked and the grip on her hand was loosened and she managed to pull her hand back. She then started to run out the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind her. This was surely a nightmare came true for Tsurara.

…

Morning came and she hadn't slept one bit, the whole incident traumatized her that every sound made in her room would jolt her awake and immediately grab something to defend herself. Seeing after that it was just her imagination, she would let out a deep breath and glanced at the bathroom. She definitely needs to burn it now. And she will…after school.

The moment she opened the door to the room, she went to her seat and immediately dozed off, her friends just stared at the sleeping maiden, wondering whatever happened to her. Rikuo stared at Tsurara full of worry…

"Is something wrong?" Rikuo asked, "Did you not sleep well last night?"

Tsurara looked up at him, her eyes still a bit drowsy. She didn't even notice it was lunch time already. And because she really wanted to get away from that house, she even forgot to make her own lunch. Today is not her day indeed. She yawned as she rubs her eyes, "i-I'm fine, just couldn't sleep right last night that's all," she reasoned as she stood up in her seat. She couldn't possibly tell Rikuo all that's happened, not that she was scared he wouldn't believe her outrageous story. It's just that she doesn't want to involve the boy especially when she doesn't even want to believe it herself. She clenched her fists, "I'll just head out to the infirmary to rest," she excused herself and then walked out.

IN THE INFIRMARY…

She lazily launched herself in the bed, lucky that she was the only human there. She turned her body to one side and closed her eyes, thinking of how she acted in from of the boy she likes, "I'm sorry, Rikuo." and with that in mind, she fell into a deep slumber…

Her eyes snapped open and she suddenly got up, "what time is it?" she asked herself as she glanced at the wall clock, "It's already pass four?" she shrieked as she got up and went straight to her room when a figure stopped her, "what's wrong, Tsurara?"

She blinked innocently at him, "Ri-Rikuo-kun?"

He smiled at her and took out her bag, "everyone's gone home now," he informed her as he walks beside her. Tsurara gazed at her bag, then back to him, "then what are you doing here?"

"I got worried for you, so I decided to bring your bag to you, as well as check up on you," he answered honestly, "are you really alright?"

Tsurara was touched at the boys actions that made her face red quite a bit, "thank you," she said to him appreciatively, "let's head home now, shall we?"

Rikuo nodded in agreement.

As they walk home, Tsurara kept fidgeting, she thought if she should tell her friend about this, well, Rikuo was always there for her, but this time it's different! It's not about Shima weirdly showing his love for her now, it was unbelievable! She took a deep breath, "say, Rikuo-kun, do you believe in monsters?" she asked.

Rikuo turned to her, blinking in surprise, he was a bit taken aback by her sudden question about such things, maybe this girl with him is starting to be interested in yokais as well Rikuo thought, "well, I haven't seen one yet, so for now… no, I guess," he answered candidly, looking up at the sky, "it's quite unusual for you to ask such a question like that, Tsurara," he turned to her, who was in deep thought. He was sure now that something did happen, "what's wrong? Don't tell me you saw a monster last night?"

Tsurara jerked back at how accurate what he said was. She stared at Rikuo with a frightened expression before composing herself and said to him with a serious expression on her face

"If I did, would you believe me?"

There was a momentary silence between them as Tsurara gazes at Rikuo with a serious look on her face. Right then, she sighed to herself. She knew it, she really couldn't bear to involve her most important person in all this. She faked a smile as she run passed him and gestured her bag up waving it at him, "it was a joke! Don't worry Rikuo-kun! Everything's alright!" and with that said, she ran to the direction of her home.

…

Arriving at her house, she immediately slammed the door shut behind her, panting hard. She then wondered if Rikuo would hate her for it was clearly seen that she was lying. Rikuo was the only person who could see through her lies and often scolds her for it.

She hopes terribly that he wouldn't be.

He could easily tell if something is wrong with her even sometimes without her noticing it herself. That's what she likes most about him. She unknowingly smiled as she turns on the lights and felt something cold at the base of her neck, feeling the sharp end of it on her skin. She immediately knew it was a blade. There was a thief in her house?

She frowned, _why is this happening to me?_

"Don't move," the man warned, "how dare you enter someone's house without proper authorization, you thief!"

Tsurara was speechless, how dare this man call her a thief when he should be referring that to himself! She gritted her teeth in frustration, she doesn't give a damn about anything anymore! She snapped as she quickly lowered her head to avoid the blade and ran from him, "h-hey!" the man called as she runs toward her, "come back here thief!"

Hearing this, Tsurara just exploded, "SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!" she yelled, "THIS IS _MY_ HOUSE DAMMIT!" she turned to him and staggered at the sight of the man as he snorts, "how can you be sure this is your house?" he asked her with a stern face.

Tsurara glared at him, "and how can you be sure to whom this house belonged to, hmm?" she retort back at him.

The man blinked at her innocently, well she does have a point, "good question," he looked up at the ceiling, thinking as Tsurara looked at him quizzically and examined him. A man with a medium height, wearing a long blue yukata , a long dark and white hair that seemed to defy gravity by swinging up to his side like that and those red mesmerizing eyes, "who are you?"

The man turned to her and smirked, "I am the one next in line on becoming the Lord of Pandemonium," he said with extreme confidence that left Tsurara speechless as to what this weirdo was saying, "Nura Rikuo,"

Tsurara gasped, "Ri-Rikuo-kun?"

* * *

><p>TEMPTATION GOT ME! AND I (THE HELL) COULDN'T SAY <span>NO<span>!

This story had been stuck in my head for more than a year now bugging me to let it out, eating way at me! I'm so sorry Tsurara! Rikuo! But you both have to be the main characters for this one. I'll have to ignore my own rules here! T^T

Anyway, this is my first chapter, *looks at my story again* I seriously must stop myself from making more fanfics with this couple… T_T …It's getting too unfair to my other shipping characters xD

I'll have to hold up with updating this along with my other story, again with this couple… _FROZEN MEMORIES_… though the story is getting interesting, I'll have to prioritize my studying! So please bear with me! I don't even like this as much as you guys do… I mean, I hate studying but… "

Once again! Happy New Year! ^^

AND MAY YOUR YEAR 2012 BE A BLAST! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Ri-Rikuo-kun?"

She gasped in disbelief. She took a step back and tried to examined the man. Finding something that resembled him from her classmate, but after further deliberation to herself, she came with the conclusion that it was...

_It's impossible!_ _Unbelievable!_

The Rikuo she knew is a plain old middle school boy with brown hair that darkens all the way down and chocolate pair of eyes that wore nerdy glasses that seem to add to his cuteness! While the man right now in front of her is…completely different. And besides, She was just with Rikuo awhile ago and it was impossible for him to undergo puberty in less than an hour.

_Maybe I'm in one of those pranks I always see on television? _She thought as she turns to the man and with all her might, she finally voiced out her opinion of him being Rikuo...

"IMPOSSIBLE!" She crossed her arms in objection. The man, Rikuo, raised a brow questioningly at her, "it's your choice to believe it or not?" he shrugged indifferently.

"It's impossible for you to be Rikuo! Rikuo is cute not an old-looking guy!"

She struck a nerve, "what the fuck do you mean? That I AM OLD?" he said his voice getting louder by each word. She shivered in fear, "well, Rikuo-kun is just a…middle school student and you…"

He made a face, listening intently to her, "I am…what?"

She looked away, "…tea—high school student." That was indeed a close one, if she had said teacher, she would've been screwed. She sighed in relief and turned to him once again as he makes himself at home in her house. He was a weird fella indeed, and the way her was dressed, wearing an old fashioned hakama, does someone that young still wear those traditional clothings outside and in this era?

He leaned his head up, closing his eyes, "with what you're saying, must mean that you know this world's Nura Rikuo?"

_This world's…?_

"What do you mean…this world's Nura Rikuo?" she glared at the man, becoming more and more suspicious of him, "where did you came from?"

Remembering her frightful encounter last night, she stepped back in fear.

He noticed her sudden reaction as he stood up straight and glanced at the bathroom, "in the mirror" he said it bluntly like it was the most natural and believable thing to say. And looked back at her quizzically, she really looks scared of him, he smirked and walked near her. She jerked back and looked around looking for something to defend herself. Anything will do, she grabbed a magazine lying around, rolled it and pointed it at him. Like it could even stop the man, but there's nothing she could do but hope it would stop him in his tracks long enough for her to escape.

But in a flash the man was right in front of her, and her weapon was futile in the face of this boy. He grabbed her hand and smiled darkly, "what are you going to do with this, little lady?" he said leaning his face to hers. Now that she took a closer look at him, he is quite good looking. But that is not the issue right now, she needs to escape his grasp or she'll be done for. With a tear forming at the corner of her eye, all she could do was wish someone would save her, that _he_ would save her, "…Rikuo-kun…" she muttered wistfully.

Hearing her whisper his name, reminded him of something…someone. He sighed and let go of her, "you really can't take a joke can you?" he said teasingly at her. She blinked in surprise looking the man as he, once again, sat in her sofa, "I won't hurt you, seriously," he once again sighed.

She looked down and wondered why was Rikuo's name was the first thing she seek help from. She smiled thoughtfully, and it seems like this guy wasn't all that bad at all. But she still needs to be cautious, who knows what he might do. She walked to her room to change. The man, Rikuo, with one eye opened, followed her movement as she makes her way upstairs and turned back, deep in thought until he falls asleep.

….

Rikuo was later awoken by an appetizing aroma of something. He wondered what it was and saw a served food in the table in front of him. He looks it and examined the yellow thing, "what is this?"

"omelette," Tsurara answered as she takes off her apron, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to make a more decent meal, I forgot to shop for groceries," she flashed a smile at him. Rikuo stared at her awkwardly and looked down below in her home-made meal, "it's not poisoned?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" she quickly defended, but she can't deny that the thought crossed her mind while she was making them, "why would I do that?"

He glared at her and took a bite, indifferently. She was expecting him to brighten up and say that 'it's good!' or something like that she always used to see in shoujo mangas and romance novels. But he just kept eating. She sighed as she takes a seat across him, "so," she said, "tell me why are you here?"

He blinked innocently at her, "beats me."

She stared ruefully at him, _this guy is really easy-going,_ she thought. Then, at the corner of her eye she spots a white cloth dangling in his hakama, she took a closer look at it and asked him, "what's that?" she pointed at it.

He followed her gaze and took the white cloth out, and just as she thought, it was the exact thing she threw at the mirror that night. She grabbed it from him and inspected it. It really was her towel, there's no denying it. But why does he have it? Unless…

She quickly grabbed his hand feeling it, "w-what the hell are you doing?" Rikuo said in a panic, "I was eating here!"

"it's not cold," she muttered, "where did you get it?" she glanced at him in utter seriousness.

He swung his hand away from her grasp in annoyance and continued eating, "I found it while I was lost,"

Ignoring his stupid action back there, she continued asking, "Lost where?"

"I don't know," he honestly answered, "I was in a middle of a fight and I was suddenly sucked in here, it must be the work of those Hyaku Monogatari"

"…what's a Hyaku Monogatari?"

He glanced at her, "…clan," he continued, "a clan we were currently fighting with, they must've made another story of me being lost in some sort of dimension," there was a hint of anger in his face as he tries to compose himself in front of her.

"They have that sort of power?" she asks him her eyes brimming with excitement, this seems like it's straight from a fiction manga, "are they some kind of magicians?"

He looked ruefully at her, "we are yokai, not magicians," he corrected her wild imagination.

"Y-YOKAI?" this shocked Tsurara greatly, not that he is a yokai, it's that what Kiyotsugu said was correct! She may have found her newly found respect for Kiyo now, makes her think of consulting him about this in hopes that the yokai addict would solve her predicament.

"My world is ruled by us monsters," he said as he comfortingly lay down in his seat, resting his head on both his hands that were raised up.

"really?" she mused, which made Rikuo think, "you are taking in all this information quite calmly aren't you? Normally a person wouldn't believe all this gibberish."

She smiled at him, much to his surprise, "well, you don't seem to be the type who lies," she said frankly, "and besides, I encountered one even before meeting you. Which reminds me, did you see someone with a pale white hand while you were inside?"

"no," it was an immediate reply, "I was alone."

_Then what was that thing? _She thought as she gazes up to look at the time. It's getting late. She stood up, "you can sleep there if you want. I'll go to sleep," she said turning to him turning off the lights, "good night!"

Rikuo glanced at her direction walking up the stairs and sighed, "that girl is really letting her guard down," shrugging it off, he decided to sleep.

…..

The next morning, there was a loud crashing noise coming from upstairs to Tsurara's room that made him jolt awake. A few moments later, Tsurara stammered down the stairs, completely panic-stricken with her half buttoned uniform, crooked and weirdly tied ribbon and all the while still holding her vest, "I'm late!" she exclaimed as she ran to the kitchen and immediately fixed breakfast for herself, completely forgetting her odd visitor last night.

He, Rikuo, sat up straight, "you might as well skip it then," he advised her.

"No way!" she retorts, looking up at the time and she just froze up entirely. She was more than an hour late! Because she spent almost half of the time processing everything that happened and kept asking herself what the pale hand that grabbed her a few nights ago was, she wasn't able to get a full night's sleep. Talk about bad luck. She sighed, there's no helping it then, "I'll have to skip school then," she'll just ask her classmates for notes. _I'm sure I'll cause unnecessary worry for everyone again, _she thought_, especially to Rikuo-kun._

Well, at least now she wasn't alone, this guy is here with her now eating her breakfast. That alone made her smile in delight; she was sick and tired of being alone in this house. So it was such a relief to have him here.

"What is it?" he asked noticing her stare, "you're acting weird,"

"Nothing much." she replied before changing the topic once again, "if you are the Nura Rikuo from another world, then does that mean that there's a different me in there? Different everyone?"

"I guess," he shrugged indifferently as he stands up and went back to his place at the sofa. Taking a pause before he sat, "I've been wondering," he turned to her, "what is this thing?" he pointed at the large square thing in front of him.

"a TV, television" she replied, "a tool for our entertainment." she defined it.

He observed it, "really? How does it work?"

She sighed, and took the remote was sitting beside it and pushed the red button, there was a light spark on the screen of the television before an image emerged, much to Rikuo's surprise, "OH! That's awesome!" he beamed.

Tsurara giggled, this man beside her now is acting like an innocent child despite his age. It somehow amused her. But as much as she enjoys the man's company, he needs to go back before anything happens. And who knows what might happen to her and the people precious to her.

But she can't just leave the guy out the streets...

She sighed, there's no helping it then, "Fine, I'll permit you to stay here for a while." She declared, "while you search for your way back to your world,"

He threw him a glare and said to her, "you seriously let your guard down on me way too much, how can you even trust someone you just met overnight?" True, he needs to be at least grateful, but he doesn't get why is this girl being kind to him.

Is it because he is another version of her classmate Rikuo?

"…I was sound asleep in my room but not once did you went in and hurt me," she reminded, one of the reasons she didn't sleep well last night was because she stood at the back door holding a bat ready if ever her guest had any thoughts of entering her room, "And it's only temporary," As much as it pained her to be alone again after, there is nothing she could do. She flashed an assuring smile at him, "Since you are another version of Rikuo, You can't be all that bad!"

He looked at her, surprisingly, she has a valid point, he scratched his head in annoyance, "seriously, you humans are so…"

She smiled at him thoughtfully, "and besides, I'm sick of being alone here," she said, "having you around is a great help to me!"

Nura Rikuo, stared at her in awe as she continues to throw him innocent smiles and grins...

It was already late, _I guess the school is out by now, _she thought then turned to him, "I'll go buy some groceries, what would you like for dinner?"

He turned away from her, pouting in embarrassment, "the food last night would do," he turned back to her, "what's your name by the way?"

she turned slightly to him, "Tsurara," and chucked, "And I can make better ones you know," she started walking briskly towards the door, "then I'll be back later," she opens the door and found…

"H-hey," Rikuo said waving his hand timidly at her, along with her friends from school…

It took a long pause before she could fully grasp the situation.

…

…_Oh crap…_

* * *

><p>Here you go, this chapter wasn't much but it was fun writing it either way. don't you thing they are all too OOC here or not? One of the reasons i was reluctant to write this was because of the OOCness of it all T^T Usually I give a reason as to why they are all out of character like what I did with my other stories but this I simply can't do... *sigh<p>

Anyway this chapter was a prelude to the exciting events happening next chapter all because her friends came to visit her! Ahaha! I wonder what would happen next?

Thank you guys for cheering me on to this! I am really grateful to you guys! ^^ So since this story is a bit different from the others, such as this story's plot is completely unlike the manga, I'll just have to stick to this till the end, but given that I don't want this to drift away from the manga too much, I may have to put in some situations related to the manga (Hyaku monogatari clan is an example) and others still to come.

Tell me what you guys think of this chapter and feel free to tell me if I missed anything! Thank you so much for reading! xD

Till next time! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Here in front now at her doorstep was her friends with goofy grins plastered on their faces, excluding Shima cause he has a love struck look on his face as he stares at her. It took her a moment to: 1) process the situation in front of her, 2) predict what would happen if ever they saw the man freeloading off her home and 3) what everyone would think if ever they saw him.

"Tsurara?" Rikuo asked looking at her questioningly, "is this a bad ti—

She immediately slammed the door shut loudly, dashed to the man comfortingly lying down watching TV, grabbed and dragged him up to her room shoving him inside, "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled and flinched at the menacing aura she was now emitting, "stay!"she ordered in a threatening tone as she closes the door and then rushed down to the front opening the door immediately, "sorry, the place was a bit messy and I had to clean up a bit," she reasoned as she moved to one side, gesturing them to come in. They let themselves in, "sorry for the intrusion," they said as they take their shoes off and eyed the inside of her house, amazed at it.

Rikuo walked beside Tsurara, "are you sure we aren't intruding or something?" he whispered to her.

"Not at all!" she replied with a smile. Rikuo couldn't help smiled back at her. He was worried because it was unsusual for Tsurara to skip school. She hated being here in this house alone. So seeing her here now, all fine and smiling, he feels like he got all worried for nothing. But still…_Thank goodness._

She then let them in to the living room, "make yourself at home you guys!" Tsurara said to them.

"Tsurara," Maki called her, "I didn't know you have such a spacious house," she commented as she still looks around.

"I agree" Torii nodded, "the place is a bit big for a person living alone,"

Tsurara just laughed it off and flashed her usual signature smile.

Kana stared at Tsurara suspiciously and wondered, "why weren't you in school today?"

"Yea, we were worried!" Shima added.

"Not to mention all the yokai info you missed," Kiyotsugu said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I overslept."

Everyone stared at her, speechless.

"That's unlike you Tsurara," Rikuo said to her with a worried expression on his cute human face. It was such a trivial reason for her to not attend school. And besides, Tsurara is a responsible student. She was always in one of the top students at their class so this was unusual of her indeed.

Tsurara tried hard to smile and make them feel that it really was the case, but it seems like they know her more than she does. She glanced at everyone and stopped at the sight of Rikuo with a concerned look on his face. She stared at him for a moment, thinking how it was still a bit unbelievable for another Rikuo to exist, but surely they must all be different from each other despite being the same person, right? She impulsively lifts her hands up and gently placed them on his cheeks, to everyone's absolute shock.

Rikuo could only stare at her in awe before answering her with a, "uhhh..."

Shima then fired up in anger and Kana flashed them a glaring look before turning away out of jealousy at the sudden turn and events.

"Tsu-Tsurara?" Rikuo let out anxiously.

Hearing him call for her, she immediately come back to her senses and realized what she was doing, where her hands was placed, and the awkward look everyone was giving her, She immediately pulled away from him and rushed to the kitchen in a dash, "I'll fix us some tea!" she yelled with a hoarse voice. Everyone couldn't help but chuckle at her innocence. While Rikuo was still thinking about what just happened, Maki started patting his shoulder heavily, "Rikuo ya lucky boy!" she teasingly said that made Rikuo blush. Shima came and ambushed him from behind, cursing him all while and Torii laughed at them. Kiyotsugu stared around; hoping to see an ancient yokai artifact, though looking for it was futile. Kana stared at them ruefully and sigh as she stands up, "I'll help Tsurara with the tea!" she told them and walked out.

Everyone stared at her as she makes her way out. They then looked at each other...

"It's a love triangle"

They all nodded, excluding the now panicking Rikuo, "a love triangle indeed!"

...

Meanwhile the boy upstairs, annoyed and angry opened the door and walked out, cursing the girl. She really didn't have to be that hard, but really, if they saw a man by the television watching it as if he doesn't have a care in the world turn to them with his red lazy eyes and go all like… "Yo! How's it goin?" with that indifferent voice of his, they are sure to react one way or another, whether it'd be a good one or not but like hell he even cares about that.

He then began walking down the stairs, attempting to confront the girl Tsurara regardless of her friends being there or not. He let out a breath, preparing his throat for his angry entrance and was about to yell out her name when he heard a voice...

"I'll help you with that Tsurara!"

He was shocked and his heart sank, it has been so long since he heard that voice, her voice. He peeked down below and saw her came out the platform passing by the staircase carrying a tray of teacups and smiling at Tsurara as she thanks her, "I'm really grateful for this, thank you Kana!"

His heart almost jumped in joy at the sound of her name being called. How he missed her. It has been a long time...

"...Kana,"

At the sound of his voice being called silently, she turned to his direction, at the direction she heard it came from. He impulsively hid himself from sight. Kana stared up in the same direction wondering if she was just overhearing things, or maybe just her imagination. But she heard it, a man's voice calling her with a tone of nostalgia in his sullen voice.

Tsurara followed her gaze up for a while and turned back to her, "what's wrong, Kana?"

"No, it's nothing," she flashed an assuring smile towards Tsurara as they both continued walking to the living room.

Tsurara glanced back at the stair case quizzically and went back, ignoring what she heard.

...

"See you tomorrow then, Tsurara!" Torii said waving her hand up as they all exit her door.

Tsurara nodded, "yes, and thank you for the notes!" she said gratefully, "take care you guys!" she glanced at Rikuo's direction and smiled, "thanks for visiting."

Rikuo flashed an adoring smile at her, "it's nothing, anyway, sleep well tonight!" he advised her. She couldn't help but chuckle and in no time, Rikuo followed and both of them laughed joyfully but as soon as their eyes met, they both turned away, blushing much to everyone's (except Kana and Shima) amusement.

A few moments after they left, Tsurara went back inside her house feeling refreshed only to be greeted by a furious other Rikuo, "yo," he angrily said, a vein popping at the side of his head, "we sure had fun there didn't we?" he sarcastically said making the girl step back in comical fright, "I-I'm sorry, I paniked," she reasoned.

He then sighed, "nevermind," he walked back lazily, "I'm surprised you know her though," he mumbled loud enough for her to hear, "who? Kana?"

He stopped and fell silent so she could only conclude that she was correct, "she was the only girl who passed by the staircase and also..."

Rikuo turned to her and she continued, "I heard you call her name," she grinned at him, "I won't ask anything more since its none of my business," she turned her back to him, "then I'll buy some groceries for a while," she opened the door and stepped out.

"...she is my childhood friend," he said then started walking back.

Tsurara stared at him as the door slowly closes...

_Childhood friend_?

...

The next day, he, dark Nura Rikuo woke up late, it was already past lunch time. He yawned heavily as he got up, searching for her, for Tsurara, "where is she?" he muttered. Then remembered that she has school today, whatever that is. He sighed as he began walking towards the kitchen and found a plate wrapped in plastic with a note dangling at the top that said:

_'Don't you dare do any funny stuff while I'm not around! ):-(_

She really doesn't trust him with the house does she? He heave out a silent breath and couldn't help but notice that she had easily adapted to him in less than a day. She was indeed a strange girl no doubt about that. He set aside the note at the side of the table and tore the plastic covering his both breakfast and lunch. He ate them silently...his mind elsewhere.

…

Tsurara, after fifth period, stood up from her seat and walked by her classmates gathering their things and chatting, "hey, did something happen to Usami?" Tsurara didn't intend on eavesdropping, but the talk caught her attention.

"I wonder about that too," a fellow classmate replied, "she's been out for more than 3 days now right?"

"I'm worried about her," another one spoke, then her face immediately brightened at the idea she came up with, "let's visit her then!"

The others' face lit up and smiled, "yea! Let's!" they said and immediately left. Tsurara stared at them, following them out.

"Usami… Yura," she recalled the student's full name. She was a friendly girl that was also popular among the students. Tsurara didn't much talked to her, but she could tell she was a nice person. If she recalls correct, there was never a letter of her temporary absence until now… that was a bit peculiar given that she is also an honor student.

Her thoughts were interrupted with Torii patting her back, "what's wrong?"

She turned to her, forgetting what she was about to do. She handed her notes, "thanks!" she smiled gratefully, "it was a lifesaver!"

Smiled back at her, "it's no problem at all!" then as she was about to go back to her seat, Torii pulled her back and gave her a teasing look, "so tell me," she leaned closer to Tsurara, "what came over you to go and do that to Rikuo yesterday huh?" Tsurara jerked back from her, her face burning red, "that was...uhhh…" she averted her eyes from her and thought hard as to what she should say, she doesn't even know what came over her to do such a thing to him. She, in her right mind would never think of displaying her affections so openly like that… _what should I do?_

Meanwhile Kana, who was just behind the girls talking, could hear everything they say, and would also like to hear more. Like everyone, she was also especially curious about that tiny incident because at that certain moment, aside from Rikuo being taken advantage of like that, Tsurara looked like she was in a trance. It was very unlike her but she had to admit, if Tsurara was always like that, more boys would have found her attractive. Not that she would mind given that she is one of the adored girls in school. She glanced at Rikuo who was talking with a few friends, she used to remember him being all alone and had only her to turn to, how she missed those days, she looked at him thoughtfully as she still continue to lìsten the the girls in front of her talking with Tsurara continuing to deny what happened. Kana sighed as she sluggishly stands up and gathered her things.

_DING…DONG…DING…DONG…_

...

Couldn't take the intense quiet atmosphere in her house, dark Rikuo decided to go out for a while despite Tsurara's absolute order for him to never go out or he'll be surely regarded as suspicious. Hell does he care about that. He gathers fear and leads a parade of a hundred demons, he does whatever he wants to without hesitation, he was not about to stopped by a mere human girl, no matter how cute or how in authority she is! He is a yokai and the Third supreme commander at that!

Then he felt a strange aura straight ahead. It was unlike anything he felt. It was fairly hidden and only came out for a second but he felt it. It was strong. He immediately ran towards it in an attempt to see who it belongs to… because this yokai aura, was familiar to him. Very familiar.

Walking by a small alleyway, he spots some thugs ganging up on some girl, he couldn't quite see it since they were covering the pleading girl, "please let me go!" she said, sounding strong even with her voice giving her away. But at the mere sound of her voice, he immediately recognized her and thus, immediately went to her…

"it's not right to hurt a young girl you know," he said walking towards them, "is that how kids act nowadays?"

They all grimaced at the sight of the man, "this isn't your time period, old man,"

That hit him a second time. In a dash, he swiftly kicked the mouth who said that and he fell flat on the ground, unconscious.

He flashed his fist at them, "WHAT PART OF ME IS OLD GOD DAMMIT!" he yelled at them that made them flinch and run away in fright. He smirked. That showed them.

He then motioned toward the young girl at the corner, weakly crying. He sighed and extended his hand to her, "don't cry over such things, strong men don't cry for the same things over and over,"

_That's what you used to say to me…_

Still sniffing embarrassingly, she took his hand and wanted to thank him but rather that voicing out what she thought, she was instead mesmerized by his handsome face and red gleaming eyes. Noticing that she had been staring at him for quite a while now, she quickly averted her eyes, "t-thank you,"

He smiled at her, "it's not a problem at all,"

She blushed at the sight of his smile and her heart began to thump louder. She knew he was different and is definitely not the type a middle schooler like her should associate with, but she couldn't help but be fascinated by him.

He then turned back and walked away from her. She wanted to stop him but she had no reason to, but she should at least know her savior's name, "I am Kana Ienaga, and you?" she blushed harder and butterflies started to form on her stomach, "what's your name?"

He stopped for a moment, thinking of a way to answer her. He thought that he should take this opportunity to say a cool name for once like Raven, or Knight, or better yet, Rex. "Umm," the young lady let out a shy sound that snapped him out of his thoughts and without turning back, he answered her, "Nura."

He began cursing himself for suddenly blurting out such an outdated name from his time...

"Nura," she repeated, feeling her heart beat loudly at the mention of it as she turned to him and stated with a small chuckle, "and you know, the reason you look like an old man is by how you dress by the way,"

Feeling her laugh brightly behind him, he smiled sadly and went on... without another word.

…

A few blocks away, Tsurara was leaning on the iron bars at the side of the street. She had seen and heard everything. Seeing her, dark Rikuo, no, Nura tensed up and he sweat dropped. Not in his life had he felt such fear. She straightened up and walked towards him, "well, _Nura,_what are you doing here?" she was now scarier than those thugs now, of course, who would be? She had to sacrifice going alone with Rikuo just because she saw his mirror version pass by, "didn't I tell you not to go out?"

Bowing in forgiveness was the first thing he thought of doing, but he immediately disregard it, that was only for a matter of life and death. But the idea never ceased to come right back to him. He looked away, silent.

She sighed and rested her head on her hands, "it can't be helped, I'll forgive you this time because you saved Kana," she walked away, expecting him to follow, "let's go home."

He was dumbstruck, he expected her to be a whole lot more mad than this. He then straightened up and followed her, wearing a one sided smile as he does so.

Walking home together, Tsurara couldn't help but recall his smile at her back then, it was the first time she'd seen him act that way, his childhood friend must be really precious to him if that was the case.

How she envied them

She was reluctant to admit it, but she is jealous of their relationship. Her being the most important to him, and him to her. She never did found a person whom she could live her life for, so she thought...

_It must be nice…_

Nura Rikuo stared at the petite figure leading their way home. It took him by surprise that she would rather follow him that do as she pleases and walked home with the one she likes. It made him feel quite bad since he was aware that this girl liked him, his mirror version, the human Rikuo.

He hesitated, but decided to tell her out of guilt for making her do such a thing for him, "She is my childhood friend," he started, "she was the only human closest to me."

She turned to him, wide-eyed, "but, that was a world of—

"It was ruled by yokais" he corrected, "I didn't say anything about it being all yokai and no human,"

She nodded in understanding as she turns back and mused, "I see," she smiled, "that's great,"

He glanced at her and smiled a sad smile, "yes."

There was a long silence between them as Tsurara imagined how their life had been. The smiles, the laughs and all the experiences they had with each other. How she must be worried right now for him, asking herself where he might be or is he alright. Right then she was determined to help Nura Rikuo get back for them to meet each other. He shouldn't let her precious childhood friend get overly worried for him. She clench her fists on her newly found resolve to help this yokai.

She turned to him to declare her decision when she was stopped mid sentence by what the man said next...

"…before she died."

* * *

><p><strong>I should have warned you people for Kana and Rikuo moments here... sorry about that. I don't hate Kana enough to kill her here, but her death is needed for something to start within this story... which will be revealed throughout this story.<strong>

**Usami Yura, yes, you have read right, I included the heroine in the pilot oneshot of Nurarihyon no Mago. You know, the girl who is Kana now... I find her character more pleasing than Kana though I must say all because her character wasn't fully developed...**

**Anyway, the story is currently going slow, but please be patient, the story is just about to start... This will be a loo~ng story... =_=**

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter, so... I guess, till next time!**

**I'm sorry if there are any errors in the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tsurara woke up the next morning feeling very tired. She knew she needed to sleep more but for some reason, she couldn't get herself to do so. What was revealed to her yesterday made her think about it so much that it drained her will to sleep.

The Kana in the other world died.

The person yokai Rikuo cherished.

Why and how? She wanted to know more about it but decided to not press the topic further for fear that it would reopen old wounds, if ever they did heal. And she knew he felt the same. Knowing this fully, all she could do was to gently lower her head and apologize sincerely about it.

While Rikuo, who was slightly shocked, could only let out a teasing laugh saying that it was all in the past and that she was so affected by it, "_silly girl._" He said to her as he walks pass her. Understanding his feelings, she chose to go along with it. She didn't want to make the expression on his face sadder than it already was…

Standing up from her bed, she decided to prepare herself to school although knowing fully that it was a bit early for it. She let out an exhausted sigh as she lazily prepares herself to go to school that right now, doesn't even feel like going, all the while as her mind drifting elsewhere.

Still, with all that's happened, Tsurara still held on to that resolve she thought before knowing the painful tragedy…

She will definitely bring him back to his own world. There are bound to be other humans or yokais worried by his sudden disappearance. He wasn't alone, she knew that much. But the question remains…

_How?_

She may have to dig deeper on this matter…

And from what she remembers, he said that he came from the mirror as well, just as that '_thing_' did, that hand that pulled her. She didn't want to see it. The mark it had put placed on her, that tight grip that marked itself on her wrist. She stared at it blankly before pulling back her sleeve to conceal that what seemed like a curse branded on her smooth skin…

She then silently and slowly started descending down the stairs asking herself how to face him. Acting like nothing happened is very insensitive of her, being too conscious will also be awkward, and being too nice is just…

She shook her head violently and then thought, _whatever happen, its fine either way!_ She then braced herself as she takes the last step to the living room where he is rested. Taking a nice peek at the situation, she felt relief rush into her when he saw the yokai sound asleep in the sofa.

_Thank goodness!_ She sighed in relief and continued to walk carefully pass him to the kitchen to make breakfast. Finishing the meal and also preparing food for the freeloader with plenty of time to spare, she decided to clean while waiting for time to pass…

Finally, that time came and she, carrying her bag, started to walk to the door and paused when she caught a sight of the yokai Rikuo's sleeping face. It made her think how easy going this guy is just by the way he sleeps. His feet spread out with his hand up covering his face. With the noise she was making by both cleaning and making breakfast that wasn't even enough to wake the guy up, somehow amazed her.

She stared at him, glaring him for a moment before turning away sighing to herself, "it can't be helped then…"

…

..

.

Walking to school, she then noticed her brown haired friend and classmate, Rikuo walking a few steps in front of her. Her eyes brightened in joy and was about to call out to him when she stopped herself at the sight that he was not alone… that he was with Kana Ienaga.

It is then that she was thankful that she stopped herself. If she didn't, she would have intruded on them for talking happily with each other. She let out a sigh of relief. Staring up at them, though made it a bit painful for her, she knew that she could never compete with Kana in terms of importance in Nura Rikuo's heart. She _is _the childhood friend after all.

While she was just a friend he had met years ago.

She then lowered her head and blankly looked down on the ground, _I guess both Rikuos value their childhood friend most of all,_ she thought to herself, ..._even after they are gone._

It is then that an idea made its way to her head, that made her reflexively look at Kana… thinking what if…

_What if I made yokai Rikuo befriend Kana?_

It wasn't a very good idea and the thought of that yokai screaming at her will undoubtedly happen if it was made known to him.

So all she has to do was do this as sneakily as possible… and she was sure that Kana would want to know the name of her savior anyway!

Smiling suspiciously to herself, she stared up to the face of Rikuo staring at her with a bewildered look on his face, "we've been calling you for a while now Tsurara, are you alright?"

Backing away impulsively she let out a grin and said, "I just thought of something worth smiling about," she reasoned as she regains her stance, "I'm fine!"

Rikuo smiled in return and offered her to walk with with them all before greeting her, "good morning, Tsurara!" As she smiles in return to him, "I could say the same thing to you, Rikuo-kun!"

While Kana stared at them with a sad frown on her cute human face. Noticing her, Tsurara shifted towards her with a bright smile, "good morning, Kana!" And Kana could only smile back at her, "good morning to you too, Tsurara."

Still smiling awkwardly at Kana, Tsurara was then determined...

_I will definitely set my plans into motion!_

_..._

_.._

_._

_"Geez, you're sleeping again in a place like this, again?" _he was awakened by the sudden figure towering over him as he sleeps beneath a tree, heaving out a sigh and stretching out her hand to him, she smiled,_"You should really act more like a future Supreme Commander!"_

_"...hey."_ she called, a vein popping at the side of her cute face when he didn't answer and as if that vein finally snapped,_"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"_

_..._

In this beautiful scenery of graceful flowers dancing in the breeze, she turned to him, her short hair flying behind her as she does so,_ "Rikuo!" _She said in a gentle and calming voice,_ "Always remember..."_

And in an instant that relaxing scenery became a dark inferno as if all hell broke loose,_ "...Always remember..."_

__"So don't...c-cry...please?__

A tear breaking at the corner of her eye and flowed down her pale cheeks...

___"...Ri..kuo..."___

"**KANA!**" He got up, awaken from his dream that in the end, turned to be a nightmare he feared. He was now starting to recall old memories. He let out a soft exhausted breath as he rest his head on the palm of his hands, "...all because I told her all about it," he said to himself as he glance around thinking that she must have already gone from the look of the time... already noon.

Relaxing himself, he stared up at the ceiling with a blank look on his face. It has been a long time since he had that dream again. That painful dream of his that always reminds him of his days with her... "Kana." Her face, her smile and her voice... It was again reminded to him.

And to see her suddenly like that. He felt the sudden urge to approach her and apologize for everything he had put her through... but she isn't Kana. She is Kana, but at the same time she is not. He might be treated as a weirdo or a pervert for approaching a girl who shares the same face and name as his childhood friend who doesn't even know him...

He sighed.

Feeling his stomach growl, he then began standing up and felt something placed on top of him, staring at it quizzically, he began to wonder to himself... "Did I put on a blanket when I fell asleep last night?" And he has no recollection whatsoever about even having one in the first place so maybe...

Staring intently at the blue blanket covering him, he clench his fists as he held it, "That girl..."

...

..

"Tsurara..." At the call of her name, Tsurara immediately looked up to the owner of that female voice... "Kana." she responded as she smiles at her. She impulsively smiled back, she came at a great time with the teacher out and all he had instructed them was to read that she feels lazy to do at the moment. She wanted to talk to her about that yokai looking human who saved her, "great timing, I wanted to ask you something..."

"...about the man that saved me," she continued that got Tsurara surprised as Kana occupies the seat next to her, "what is your relationship with him?" she asks staring seriously at Tsurara, "a-are you... his girlfriend or something?"

It took Tsurara awhile to process what suddenly happened to her. So Kana saw her with yokai Rikuo go home together, she let out a sigh of disbelief before replying her with a... "HAH?" as Tsurara's face twist into a deep frown over that crazy idea her popular classmate came up with. It made her thought... _is it that easy to assume that something is going on with me and that guy?_

She shook her head, calming herself, "No, that guy is... how should I say it..." she started looking around the classroom, hoping for something to give her an idea on what to say, "...a friend more or less."

Kana doesn't know if she should be happy about that. But regardless, knowing that their relationship is just a simple friendship on her part, made her feel a bit relieved for some reason as she let out a breath of relief, "...I see..."

This situation actually saved Tsurara the trouble of befriending them with each other without having to use sneaky tactics to do so, thinking how convenient it was, Tsurara let out a small awkward chuckle, "would you like me to introduce her to you?"

Hearing this, Kana smiled brightly! "Please do!"

Coming up behind her, Kana was then taken aback by an arm circling itself suddenly on her neck, "what are you two girls chatting about?" Glancing at the figure behind her, "M-Maki?" and following after her, "Torii?" Torii replied her with a wave of her hand, "you two seem to be having fun, how about we join you?"

Delighted to have more company, Tsurara smiled brightly, welcoming them in their girl talk as they themselves take their seats beside them. Their talk had been fun together as they tease Tsurara with Rikuo and Kana with the man she met yesterday. But fearing what might happen if the human Rikuo met his yokai counterpart, she ask the girls to not tell anybody about him using the reason that yokai Rikuo doesn't want to stand out too much...

But from the way he was dressed, it seems to have contradicted her reasoning with them...

It was fun and all until it shifted to a mysterious and scary topic, "hey, hey," Torii started, "do you hear about what has been going on around school recently?"

"Oh, you mean the mysterious disappearances?" Maki asked nonchalanly resting her chin on her hands in a bored manner. Kana bit her lip, she didn't want to go into this topic, fear was obvious in her eyes that never ceased to make the two smile in delight...

"I don't know anything... Tell me." Tsurara urged them, curiosity brimming in her eyes. In an instant, she thought about the freeloader in her house. And the image of him chasing after something before he saw Kana. She could only conclude that he must have something to do with this...

Despite Kana's warnings and pleads for them to stop talking, it only did to drive the two to speak it now more than ever, "students, teachers, and other faculty members have been missing for a while now," Maki explained extending her index finger up to them with a smirk.

"And no one knows why..." Torii continued.

At once Tsurara was reminded, "Usami... Yura." That girl who has been missing for a while now.

"Exactly!" Kiyotsugu said suddenly appearing out of nowhere along with the two members behind him smiling a rueful smile.

"Hey!" Maki said, angered by the maniac squeezing in in their girl talk speaking about the matter claiming that it was indeed yokai related. Noticing Rikuo, Tsurara's lips curled into a smile, as did Rikuo's as he approached her, "sorry for butting in between you guys talking," he apologized.

"It's fine," Tsurara assured him, "the more, the merrier after all!"

Rikuo opened his mouth to reply her but was stopped by Kiyotsugu's constant rants, "IT IS THE WORK OF A YOKAI NO DOUBT ABOUT IT!"

Kana let out a disapproving glare at Kiyo muttering to herself, "...and there he goes again..."

A thought crossing her head, Tsurara then voiced out her opinions, "...then that would only mean that the 'yokai' is in school doesn't it?"

"AMAZING DEDUCTION OIKAWA-KUN!" Kiyo said, "So tonight we'll be doing some school patrol-

"DENIED!" everyone sang in unison that could only make their leader heave out a disappointed sigh...

...

..

Alone in the library was Tsurara as she scan through many books relating to another dimensions or mirrors. But with no luck, she proceeded back to the shelf she got it from and began searching for more. She needs to find something, anything about it. But these books don't contain anything related to what she wants to know...

How to get back to the other side of this dimension...

She tried asking Kiyo about this but it served no purpose to help her. He said that mirrors are gateways to another world, something she already knows, but there wasn't any proof to base that theory, that made her laugh and have the urge to let him meet the yokai at her house, who was the very proof that the theory is real... he'd be ecstatic.

She tiredly sighed as she puts back the last book for today, possibly for the whole of her life as she sighs grabbing her bag, she began walking out. She knew she'll be late going home, so she already told everyone in advance to leave first. Although it touched her heart that Rikuo would rather stay with her, but the idea that the person, or whatever it was, is hiding in this school made her fear the young man's safety rather than hers. So she could only humbly decline his sweet offer, though it pains her so to even do it...

Walking to the gate, she was then shocked at the figure of a man running to the gate...

_That gravity-defying hair..._ she thought to herself at the distinct characteristic of what was running towards her, and gasped, her eyes was then filled with anger, _how dare he oppose me a second time!_

Watching the man run to her school, she was puzzled by the look on his face that set her worrying if something had happened now. And upon recognizing her, it threw him to shock as he stops at the gate of her school where she was at, "...what are you doing here?" She forgot to add the tone of rage in her voice, but shrugging that thought off, she added, "did something happen?"

Surprised to see her here, is the face that he was making before he could answer her, "I felt something ominous and so I followed it."

Tsurara's eyes widened, "...what?" Then that could only mean that the yokai really is here! She turned to stare at the school that was drenched with the orange light from the sun setting. _There really is something here then..._

Staring at the school with her, he thought of that aura that showed itself, as if drawing him out and he knew very well that it is what that yokai wants, and he isn't an idiot to fall for it, but it was familiar, that power that appeared and disappeared at once... he felt a tight feeling just thinking about it. He knew it...very well.

Staring down at the figure before him, he let out a sigh of relief as he turns around, "let's go home." And seeing that she doesn't seem to be listening with her mind elsewhere, he grabbed her head and forcibly drag her with him, ignoring all the while her screaming protests and complains.

He doesn't know why, but this girl seem to understand him. From her face yesterday, he saw that she went through something similar. It somehow made him relief to have someone understand what he was going through... So now, whatever that aura maybe, now that he knows that it is from the place this girl, Tsurara, usually goes to, he needs to be more alert than ever...

He won't let anymore people close to him get hurt...

* * *

><p>Oh, this took a whole lot more time than I thought. I apologize if this came later than the other ones, I usually follow updating my stories right after the other one. I was busy editing a few chapter of my other story and with the latest chapter of <strong>Pandora Hearts<strong>, the ending of the anime Another and the disappointing ending of Negima itself, not to mention the light novels I was dying to read, summer classes I'm planning to attend and many others... Well... (_...what should I say..._) I just couldn't find the time...

In short I was lazy.

So anyway, I hope this chapter is to the reader's liking. And as the mysterious yokai is now closing in on them... And with Tsurara's plan on getting Kana and Yokai Rikuo together as friends and her protecting the human Rikuo while finding a way for his yokai counterpart to go back to the other side of the mirror... Truly, Tsurara has a lot on her plate!

Yeah, I decided to leave alone the part of the Yuki onna Tsurara that protects the human Rikuo more alone since it looks very cute in my eyes!

And I still don't know what to call Yokai Rikuo, Nura is a bit off for me for some reason... (_I am open to the reader's suggestions about the matter!_)

As for the readers' question, I was quite surprised that I made it seem like the tragic love story of Rihan and Yamabuki, that never crossed my mind as I type it though...(_Hehe,_) mostly because, yeah, I have planned this for a while since like I said, this story formed itself on my brain even before I learned about this series...

And... as for the others, answering it would require spoiling the whole story so pardon me for not answering it... ^^;

And as usual, I thank you people for reading this story and your actions (alerts, favorites and reviews) to display your interest and/or liking is very much appreciated! And I apologize for any errors in my typing and grammar

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH... **and so...

Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

He doesn't get it…

After finding out that the yokai he was searching for and possibly the only clue he has to go back to his world is in the school of the girl he was currently freeloading on, he decided to go and visit the school from tomorrow onwards and wait for the yokai to show itself to him. But so as to not let this girl starve him to death for keeping this decision to himself, he choose to tell her about it, to which she responded by nodding, granting his proposal with the condition of him telling her everything he finds out after…

And thus, they reached an agreement.

"…Umm"

But he really doesn't get it…

That day as they walked home together, he was tired, not to mention disappointed that he let his prey escape again. He kept sighing to himself and didn't even bother listening to Tsurara as she continued talking about something he doesn't give a damn about. So he could only reply her with a lazy nod of his head to which she replied him with bright smiles that sets him wondering why immediately after.

"Nice to meet you…"

He really doesn't get it. This day started out fine with him waking up to a delicious prepared meal and a nice show on the television. And for a few minutes, laughed his ass off at the show and left for the school with plenty of minutes to spare, smirking to himself as he warns the yokai to watch out for him, for the Third Supreme Commander of the Nura clan.

But who would've thought that it wasn't just the troublesome yokai he would encounter…

"I'm Kana Ienaga, you saved me once…"

So he once again asks himself,

_Why am I in this kind of troublesome situation again?_

Seeing that her face seeks a reply from him, he lightly scratched his head in embarrassment and said, "yeah, I remember you…"

Hearing this, Kana's face brightened, "Really?"

"…yes. Really."

"Ever since that day, I have always wanted to thank you for saving me!" she said happily that Rikuo couldn't help but smile back at her. Thinking to himself that she does resemble his childhood friend in a number of ways. Though he was quite thankful she wasn't as much as a pushover as her and scolds him almost for nothing…

But thinking back, he still can't stop himself from missing those simple and childish things she usually does…

He sighed. And there he was thinking that he'd avoid showing himself to her while he was here. But when he arrived here, that was exactly after school, there she stood as if waiting for him. She was surprised at first but smiled back at him…

"Excuse me?" Kana's voice snapped him back to reality as he turns to stare at her.

"A-ah, right." Despite his fierce looking face, he finds himself turning away from her, "anyway, what are you doing here so late?"

Smiling at his question, the brown haired lady then turned to the near bush and called out, "Tsurara!"

Rikuo's eyes twitched angrily at the answer.

And as if on cue, the bush flinched and moved violently as if panicking. Rikuo glared at the figure hiding behind the greenery. He is not surprised if she was the one who planned all this, even he could not guess what was going through that girl's mind.

After a few minutes of anxiousness, a figure carefully made her way out of the bushes. Tsurara's hair is filled with leaves as she dusts her uniform and turned to them with an awkward look on her face, "you didn't have to call me," she said, "I'll just intrude on your precious reunion…"

Kana blushed at her comment, "re-reunion? Tha-that's not…" she said as she glances shyly at Rikuo who was busy glaring fiercely at Tsurara.

With his anger that was clearly noticed, Tsurara decided to ignore him and approached Kana, smiling, "he's not much of a guy now up close, huh?" she joked at Kana, who countered her jokes by saying how grateful she was that Tsurara meet them together.

"P-please! It's nothing at all!" Tsurara said shyly, "I'm just glad I could help!"

_Not for me._

Rikuo could only sigh to himself_._

Glancing at her watch, "it's getting late. I need to go," Kana said turning to them with a sad smile.

And before Rikuo could answer her, Tsurara interrupted him, "then let's go home together! it's getting late, and with all the people disappearing nowadays, it's dangerous for you to walk home alone," she then turned to Rikuo, "right, Nu-ra-kun?"

Rikuo glared at her. Though he knows that she is right, he still isn't used to being around her. She is Kana, although at the same time for him, she is not, and for that reason that he can't feel at ease around her. It's been a long time since he saw Kana again, and to be able to talk to him like this is like a dream…

It made him realized how much he missed her...

Though he is still quite suspicious of what her plans are, he is quite thankful that Tsurara met them together. Just for this moment.

Seeing after that Tsurara still seeks confirmation from him, he turned to Kana, "it can't be helped then…"

Kana smiled brightly at them, "thank you very much!" and seeing her like this, Rikuo couldn't help but smile back…

….

"Thank you very much for today." Kana bowed at the two appreciatively.

"It's nothing much at all! No need to thank us!" Tsurara replied her, "R-right?"

"Ah, yeah." Rikuo replied indifferently as he turns away from her sight.

Staring at the man before her, Kana muster all the courage she could get and spoke, "umm, Nura-kun? Can I meet you again tomorrow?"

Rikuo wanted so much to say 'no' to her but her determined expression made him say otherwise, "…sure." Although he knew he'll regret it later on, there was nothing more he could do. He never really was good at ignoring every request this friend of his asks…

And after being thanked by Kana many times before finally running off to the opposite direction, he turned the other way around and noticed the girl beside him fell silent for a moment. He glanced at her who was staring at the direction her brown haired classmate ran to with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Anxious at her sudden silence, he decided to snap her out from her contemplation, "hey, let's go home."

It took her a few seconds to recover from her silence before suddenly speaking, "what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I should be asking you that question.

"Nothing. I was just wondering why you didn't reject her offer."

The yokai shot her a quizzical look, asking himself why she would bother about such a thing, "why did you think that?"

"Why? Because it's totally out of your character." She stated bluntly, "usually you don't like the people around you to be involved in your problems…"

It took him a few minutes to respond, "It just makes protecting her a bit easier if she was around me." He said looking away from her with a low tone of voice. True enough, with everything that's happening around her school, she needs to be beside him to protect her properly. Of course that includes this girl in front of him, but like hell he's going to tell her that…

Feeling her go silent again, he glanced at her, only to find her smiling brightly at him, a smile that was a first he saw from her. It was a pleased yet sad smile she was showing him, "I'm glad you feel that way towards her." She said that left him in awe.

Bewildered by her, he snapped himself out of it and walked ahead, "e-enough, let's go home!"

With a question dangling on her head at the sudden change of his mood, Tsurara shrugged the thought off and just followed his lead to home…

"I want to ask, why would you come up with a plan of making me meet her?" the yokai leading their way broke their peace, "it's not like you'll gain anything by doing so."

Tsurara pouted angrily, "How rude! You make it look like I do everything for my own benefit!"

"Isn't that the case?" he said flashing a mocking smile at her direction

"Shut up!" she retorts silently, "I just don't want to let chances go to waste."

"What do you mean?" he asks glancing at her with a questioning look on his face.

"Like I said, unlike you, I don't like wasting chances." She repeated, "you were given a chance to meet Kana again, just wasting that great chance like that is just wrong!" she stated extending her index finger at him, "you ought to realize that!"

With an expressionless face, the yokai, Rikuo replied her, "that has nothing to do with you."

She could only grin at his reply and say, "maybe, but unlike you, I'll never get a chance like this. So when I see you wasting something I want so bad, it makes me want to do something about it!"

"How selfish of you to do," he muttered, to which she replied him with a laugh and replied, "Yes, but I can't help it, unlike you, I'll never see my dead sister ever again."

Rikuo stopped in his tracks and looked at her, "you have a sister?"

Tsurara glared at him, "you're pretty clueless aren't you?

"Like I even care about that." He replied, creasing his brows as he looks away

"Well, it can't be helped. What do you want for dinner?" she asked, walking pass him.

And as she continued rambling about what their dinner should be, Rikuo continued walking behind her, wondering to himself why does she seem so calm talking about her dead sister? Why does it seem like she could even tell herself that she wanted to see her again, to be with her? It was not a dumb wish to make he know it very much but still... Why? He could think of many things that could pose as a reason for it, like time healing her sorrows or that she sent her off with a smile and didn't regret anything after her death and other things he doesn't know about. But one thing he knows very well…

He can't be like her.

He can't act like her death was nothing or that he moved on from it. Not in his lifetime could he even do such a thing like look up in the sky with a calm and smiling demeanor and talk about his deceased loved one, laugh after and look back at the person beside him with a silly grin plastered on his face and apologize for saying such embarrassing things out of the blue like what this girl is doing now. Because unlike her, he regretted everything he did that involved her…

Everything he did that hurt her the most…

"That's it!"

Being snapped away from his deep reverie, the yokai reluctantly looked up to her and asked, "What's _it_?"

"We'll just have curry tonight then!" Tsurara declared with happy smiles as she scurries away to home.

Rikuo could only stare at her as she continued her thoughtful discourse to herself about her daily budget and where to buy ingredients for the said dinner. He doesn't know if she's indifferent or just plain dumb about everything around her, here she was facing an unknown danger that could be a threat to her life and instead of doing something to save herself, she's thinking thoroughly on what should be their dinner for tonight…

_This girl… is really hopeless…_

…

..

.

The next day, Tsurara walked to school with her thoughts full of what happened yesterday. She gathered quite a lot of information from the freeloading yokai last night that could help her search for the yokai terrorizing the school and find a way to bring the yokai, Nura Rikuo, back to his own world. But with the yokai constantly hiding it's aura from them, cornering it would take some time. According to him, the yokai seems to be on a constant look out for him, careful enough not to be found, but aside from that, Rikuo claims to feel something weird coming from the forest behind the school. Although it was only faint, what was in the forest made the him feel like he's felt something similar to it before…

Hearing the bell ring snapped her away from her thoughts as she ran and halted when she heard someone behind her, coughing loudly, turning in hopes to help the person, she was surprised to find the person behind the coughing was none other than her classmate, Rikuo…

"Rikuo-kun!" she panicked as she immediately ran towards him, "are you alright?"

Returning her concern with a smile, Rikuo could only reply, "I'm fine, the weather's just too cold lately that's all,"

Hearing his reply, Tsurara involuntarily let out a sigh. True enough, he's right. Though apart from his coughing, her male classmate looked fine and well, but a worrywart as Tsurara is, she wanted to make sure this certain person's condition wouldn't get worse, and so she immediately advised him, "I think you should go and rest, if your cough worsens, you'll…"

"There you go again, Tsurara, you really worry too much over the little things.

"I'm not!" Tsurara quickly replies, "It's just if something happens to you, I'll be…" she said her words fading as she goes.

Tilting his head with a questioning look on his face, "You'll be…what?" Rikuo asked her, curiosity brimming in his brown eyes. Tsurara immediately blush at his curiosity to know what she will say next. Of course she can't say that she can't have him worsening cause it'd be bad for her heart and that she'll most likely grow bald just by worrying about him, but that would be so embarrassing and awkward, so to avoid his question, she…

"We're late! Let's go, Rikuo-kun!" she said, changing the subject as she takes Rikuo's hand and run to school, burning red as she does. While Rikuo looked down at their hand, a pink hue appearing on his face as he turns away, embarrassed at himself for expecting something from her. Slamming the door to their classroom, "I'm sorry we're late!" they both announce to the teacher.

"It's fine, take your seats," the teacher assured them, "...you lovebirds." he adds as everyone eyed their joined hands. And noticing this, the two immediately pulled away, their face flushed wildly…

...

Taking the liberty of being early to school the yokai, Rikuo, arrived a minute before lunch with two reasons, one is that he gave Kana his word about meeting again, the next is that he is hungry and wanted Tsurara's lunch. He never expected last night's dinner would be so good that he practically finished all of it, and still want more. He then decided to wait at the secluded tree that sits beside the window of Tsurara's class, he sneakily went up and stared through their window and immediately spotted Tsurara, who was intently listening to the teacher up front.

Wanting to shift her attention to him, he went through rough methods to be noticed but with her attention focused fully in front of her left him cursing her comically to death. At his final resort, with a vein popping at every side of his face because of her ignorance, he gathered all the air he could get and shout,

"HE—

And before he could continue, a notebook was sent flying to his face that made him loose balance and fall face first…

"Oikawa-san, did you just throw something?"

"No I didn't, sensei."

..

"Idiot." The yokai said, glaring at her as he rubs his red aching nose.

"I'm sorry, but the lesson was hard, it needs my utmost attention." Tsurara apologized, hiding a small chuckle as she looks at him, "...and to make up for it, here," she said, handing over him the thing she was sure he came here for, her lunch, to him to which he responded by immediately grabbing the delicious object almost predictably...

"I already called Kana here, so she should be here in a few minutes…" Tsurara informed him as he opens her lunch happily and begun eating when Tsurara turned to him and asked, "Anyway, have you felt anything strange now?"

Eating ravenously, the yokai replied him with a full mouth, "nyon"

"Please mind your manners while eating." She reminds him, grimacing at his appearance with his mouth packed with various foods from the bento.

Going back in topic, "...But that's a problem," she said looking up, "If we don't find that yokai, the whole school will be in jeopardy, not to mention that it's the only thing that could bring you back to your own world…" Tsurara whispered thoughtfully as she now gazes down below. She needs to do something soon, she isn't exactly sure why, but she feels something bad will happen, something ominous. Though it was just a gut feeling, she couldn't help but feel worried about it. She fears what would happen to the people closest to her or that they would get wrapped up in all this. She can't have that. So for the sake of this 'feeling' of hers, she needs to do something, fast...

Staring at her as she continues her thoughtful discourse to herself, he looked down at the ground, a frown slowly forming on his face as he makes a big decision within himself. Finally reaching an understanding with his thoughts, he then, out of the blue, gave the bento box to her with much food left to her surprise. She turned to him with a questioning look on her face as he simply said, "Eat."

It was something unlike this world for Tsurara. The yokai she knew to be very prideful and selfish as a tiger to do something like this. It is certainly something outside of this world, this world to be exact. Thinking this to herself, she then let out a small chuckle that made the yokai, Rikuo quickly turn to her and retorts, "w-what? I was full and don't know what to do with the food! Don't get the wrong idea!"

"Yes, yes," Tsurara replied him simply as she takes a piece of omelet and ate it, "thank you very much for the food!" she said gratefully showing a pleased smile at him.

"Don't thank me... you made the food after all."

She could only laugh at his reply as he turns away, a small smile spreading across his handsome yokai face. It was the first time in a long time, since he had felt something like this again. The lazy yet relaxing feeling of sitting beneath the canopy and just talk with someone close to you. He rarely does this kinds of things at home in his own Nura Mansion, and when he did, it was always with Kana. He was a lazy commander he could admit it that much, and Kana knows this very much so she would always know where he would be whenever he disappears.

It was fine...

Staying like this for a while...

longer...

But sadly and on the contrary, it ended so soon as Rikuo's eyes shot open and looked around. Noticing this, Tsurara asks, "What's wrong?"

"Someone's coming."

Their attention was then diverted out to the field in front of the school where they start to hear voices coming their way, thinking it was the students passing by, she was about to tell the yokai beside her to hide, but upon hearing that the voice was Kana's, she breath out a sigh of relief…

…_but she's not alone._

Thought Tsurara as she listens closely as to whom the other voice belonged to, and her eyes widen at the realization…

"Hide!" she ordered him, "HIDE NOW!"

Wondering what she was up to, the yokai had no other choice but to retreat back to the tree, peeking through the leaves and asking who was with Kana that made her show such a panicked front. In a moment, his questions were answered…

"Rikuo-kun!"

"Tsurara! I was looking for you!"

Looking down on his human counterpart, the yokai Rikuo commented to himself, "what a weak looking human." As he stares at Tsurara running towards him, "what are you doing here?"

"He was looking for you, you immediately ran off after class." Kana answered for him, her face hiding a trace of jealousy as she smiles, "Anyway, Tsurara, where is he?"

Hearing this, their classmate, Rikuo, immediately asks, "_he_?"

"No, nobody! A friend of mine that she's meeting today, but seems like he's still wasn't here!" Tsurara immediately replies him, her panicked expression made the yokai hiding up the tree chuckle silently to himself.

"Is something wrong Tsurara? You look a bit pale." Rikuo pointed out as he approach her, "are you sick or something?"

"N-not at all!" Tsurara said, smiling at him and felt herself go red when he placed his hand on her forehead to check on her temperature, Tsurara fell completely silent at his sudden action.

"There doesn't seem to be having a fever…" Rikuo said, concern was filling his childish face.

"yea, thank you, Rikuo-kun." Seeing her gentle smile at him, made the young man at ease to see that she really was fine, "that's great…" he muttered to himself, breathing out a sigh of relief as he lightly pulls his hand away from his face and falls flat to the ground…

"Rikuo-kun!"Rikuo!"

The two girls shouted as Tsurara takes him and Kana runs to him, "what's wrong? Rikuo?"

"Rikuo-kun…" Tsurara whispers, tightening her grip on his shoulders, her face tells how worried and frantic she is for her classmate's safety, "… what happened?"

With what was happening, the yokai hiding could only stare at them with a black expression on his face as he looks down at the anxious and troubled Tsurara…

…

Walking home was quiet as Tsurara silently stares down, her mind occupied by what happened earlier during lunch. It was all so sudden, one moment he was fine to even worry about her when she was suddenly gone from the classroom, the next he collapsed from God knows what. She wanted to go to him right at this moment just to check up on him but she had a feeling that she'll only get in the way, not to mention that he might get worse if ever she did, But she still couldn't help but think...

"I knew I should have forced him to go home back then!" she whispered angrily to herself, blaming herself completely for what happened, "if something happened to him I…"

"Why do you keep blaming yourself? It's not like you have anything to do about it…" a voice tailing her behind roughly says to her.

She stopped and turned to the yokai behind her with tearful eyes that made the yokai, Rikuo, blink in surprise, "I know! Even if I knew the reason behind it, there's nothing I could do, but I want to be there for him at the very least." If ever something happened to him, she'll surely blame herself, the yokai knew this for a fact, but she doesn't know anything at all. Rikuo looked down at the ground with an expressionless face and stayed silent for a moment before telling her in an honest tone.

"It wasn't your fault." He said simply, "Or so to speak, it was more my fault."

Tsurara paused for a while before staring up at him with a puzzled look on her face, "…what do you mean?" She asked, clearly confused with the sudden shifting of the blame, "Do you know something about what happened to him?"

He breath out a sigh before answering her, "When two beings of the same person are in one world, something is bound to happen to them," he explained staring directly into her before letting out a small bitter smile, "or at the very least, one of them…"

Tsurara's eyes widen in apprehension at what he said. He couldn't mean what she thinks, could he? Realizing this, Tsurara found herself growing more and more concerned as she asked for confirmation, "y-you mean that if you don't go back to your own world… R-Rikuo-kun will…" she whispered in a trembling voice, clenching her hands together in her chest and refusing to believe what had been said to her and...

Rikuo nodded his head to confirm what she is afraid to say next,

"He will die…"

…

..

.

At that moment, Tsurara wanted to cover her ears badly. She didn't want to hear what he had to say because she knew how painful it was for her. It scared her to the very bone. She couldn't even make herself say those words for fear of how it might affect her.

She could make herself believe that she was being deceived by a demon by using her most precious person on the line. But something inside her told her that he wasn't lying, that it was the utter truth about what was happening now to her classmate, to Rikuo. Why is this happening to him? Of all the people, why does it have to be him? He did nothing to deserve such a thing. No, she will not accept his. She definitely make it so that the tragedy would not befall him...

His words continuously spun around her head in a cycle as she walks to school the next day with a dead look in her eyes. It wouldn't take a person long to notice that she didn't sleep the whole night. She couldn't get rid of those three frightening words. It was the most painful thing thing she had heard and she could literally feel her chest tighten the moment it was announced to her. She needs to act now. And because his life is on the line, all the more that she needs to quickly find a way to get the yokai back.

As soon as possible!

Looking around at the lively students around her, a forced smile made its way to her lips as she calms herself thinking that she needs to take one step at a time for this first. She's not acting like herself again, surely her classmates would again be worried for her. She needs to be enthusiastic like how she usually is or else they'll guess something is up. And at the same time, she needs to keep an open mind, the yokai might just be lurking somewhere around her.

From what the yokai Rikuo said, the two alike souls will continuously and unconsciously fight for their own existences. It could not be stopped. It was like the law of nature at its finest. The lesser being will be devoured by the other resulting to one being stronger and taking the existence of the other, who will end up dying. So to stop their unconscious battle with one another, they must be separated, so was the conclusion Tsurara ended up with after minutes of thinking.

So it was fine now, now that she has an idea on how to save Rikuo, that there is still hope. She could still do something for him. For that, she was willing to go through even the most extreme lengths, if it meant that Rikuo will live to see another day, she was willing to do it with a smile on her face.

_I can do this!_

Tsurara, who was now in front of their classroom door, took a deep breath before opening the door to their classroom and said happily, "Good morning!" she greeted her classmates and who looked back at her with distressed looks on their faces. Seeing their faces set an uneasy feeling deep inside her as she cautiously takes a small step inside and asks them, "…did something happen?"

…

"_It's worth a shot." _He replied after hearing her newly found idea, "_but that'll be hard given that we don't have much time left._"

Recalling yesterday made the yokai leaning on the tree beside Tsurara's room heave a long sigh. Honestly, after hearing what would happen to his counterpart, he expected her to break down and cry like the weak humans he was accustomed to.

But what he didn't anticipate was that instead she would reply him with a smile

"_Yes, but it will be fine! I'll just have to work harder on finding the yokai!" _she told him, "_if it means that Rikuo won't die, I'm prepared to do anything!_" she proclaimed as she walks home. Seeing the determination as she said those tough words, made him understand clearly that

"_You really love him, don't you?_

She stopped at his sudden question and mused, "_yes… I guess I really do…_" she said to him with a brilliant smile on her face.

"Now how can I react to that, I wonder?" the yokai, Rikuo, said with a smirk as he turns to her class starting. Immediately, he noticed her uneasy face as she thinks silently to herself. It made him wonder if she was still thinking about yesterday or something terrible had happened...

It was not until the end of school did Tsurara came to the tree behind school to the yokai waiting for her with an enraged and hungry face as he demands a reason behind it.

"I did some research in the library," she briefly answered looking away from that made him notice right away she was hiding something

"What happened? Did you find something?"

"No."

"You're clearly hiding something." He pressed, "What is it?"

She gazed up at him with anxious eyes that got him worried over what had happened and was about to step down from his relaxed position when he felt someone walking towards them…

"Tsurara! So you were here!"

The sudden appearance of his human counterpart made him stop and remain in his position as he peeks through the leaves and straight at the shocked Tsurara as she tried to process the image before her Rikuo hadn't been in school this whole day that made her worry more for him. And seeing the young man right now made the yokai think that she'll run and embrace him.

Not that he has a problem with that…

"Rikuo-kun!" she almost shouted in joy as she walks towards him, "why are you here? Shouldn't you be at home resting?"

"I'm fine, I was just tired that's all!" he said with a smile, "I just came here to take the notes I left yesterday…"

"Then you should have at least called me!" Tsurara pressed, "who knows what might happen to you!"

Smiling gently at her, the young man patted her head soothingly, "I'm alright, thank you for worrying so much for my sake, Tsurara…" he said as his gentle face turns into a serious one, "and besides, I wanted to confirm something."

Looking up to him, "Confirm something?" she repeated nervously, having an idea about the matter in her mind.

The nervous look on her face tells the yokai that it was the thing that she was hiding from him that made him listen intently on their conversation.

"Tsurara, where is Kana?"

The yokai Rikuo's eyes widen in surprise as his counterpart continues, "Kiyo told me, she went missing yesterday… the police are now in a lookout for her."

Tsurara could only nod back silently at the information he was told, "I'm sorry."

Her classmate, Rikuo shook his head, "it's not your fault, Tsurara. Anyway, I'll just take my notes a bit, wait for me?"

Gazing up at him, Tsurara forced a smile as she gave him a light nod. And after seeing her response, Rikuo ran out towards the front of the school. The sun was setting as Tsurara kept her silence until she heard a soft fall from the tree behind her, "Why didn't you tell me?" he broke her silence, anger was clearly heard in his voice, "You knew this from the beginning right? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I was thinking of a way to tell you without having it turn into this kind of situation." She replied him silently that never ceased his anger and only did the opposite, made it completely worse. She knew this, she knew whatever way she would tell him about this matter would lead to the same conclusion. He would be enraged. But she had to try, at least to do something that would not come to such a thing. She didn't want to see his pained face again. She knew how important Kana was to him and how a simple incident that involved her would already set him panicking, whether it was Kana from this world or his own...

"Is that an enough reason to keep this from me?" he roared, failing to keep himself calm, "the times I should have spent on looking for her were wasted because of your stupid indecisiveness!" It was obvious he can no longer contain his burning fury as he continued to stare daggers at her direction. Tsurara could only lower her head in shame as the yokai angrily stomped pass her, clenching his fists and cursing her as he goes. And finally, before leaving her side, he told her in a tone that made Tsurara shudder and her knees to give in due to the mysterious aura the yokai keeps emitting.

"This is all your fault. Whatever happens to her will be your responsibility!"

He said without even sparing her a second glance despite feeling her shaking wildly. He then continues, "whatever you are planning, I will have none of it." He spoke in all painful resolution that Tsurara couldn't help but clench her fists that now rest on her shoulders and tried her hardest to support herself and think...

He was right. It was her fault. She never even bothered to see what the consequences of what her actions would be. Planning to befriend him and Kana, letting them go home together and making him promise to meet her again. She could have at least thought that the yokai creeping in the shadows would have been watching them all this time and saw them together. She was being completely oblivious to what was around her. And using the reason of she did this all for the sake of making this yokai be with the person he couldn't be with forever. She wanted to do something for him, she was much like him in more ways than one. She was also all alone and lonely when her sister died, and it was because of her male classmate, Rikuo, that she was able to see the light of the future that awaits her. He made her see what was in front of her...

So she wanted to do the same for this person. But with his words, she was finally loosing hope in doing so as he says those painful words...

"This is entirely your fault."

...

Running out the place she still stood and waiting, Rikuo was then taken aback to find Tsurara trembling as she tries her hardest to support herself leaning at the edge of the thick tree beside her. Her panting and horrified face made him hastily dash towards her in a panic, asking her as he takes her in his arms, "Tsurara? Did something happen? Are you alright? Please answer me!"

And with a slow nod of her head, Tsurara said in a shaking tone of voice, "I, I'm fine, I just felt weak that's all..." she forced a smile that Rikuo immediately sought through as he tightens his arms around her and shot back to her, "You don't look fine at all!" he argued, "I'll take you home!"

She immediately raised her hand to decline his worried offer, "R-Rikuo-kun, it's dangerous here at night, can you go ahead of me? I, I forgot something." She whispered as Rikuo helps her regain her stance, "Please." she plead.

"No, I just can't leave y—

"Please? Just this once, Rikuo-kun?" she was already begging him to oblige and Rikuo can clearly see this. She was scared beyond words, whatever happened to her during the minutes he was away was something he can only imagine if it made the girl he knew of being a courageous and outgoing person turn into something like this. Seeing her act like this, though he, honesty would rather be with her and assist her, but due to her stubbornness on the matter made him anticipate in all certainty that she would rather do this alone than let him help her.

So as much as it troubles him that she rejected his request of helping her, he regretfully nods his head, "Just be quick, alright?" he slowly lets her go, and continued, "I expect you to catch up to me."

Finally smiling from the bottom of her heart, Tsurara gave him a nod of her head as he slowly takes his things, and with one final distressed and worried glance, her classmate walked silently away. Seeing him walking further away, Tsurara then turned to the forest behind her.

_This is entirely your fault._

That's right, it was her fault, if it was not for her, Kana would have been fine. If she wasn't faltering on telling him the truth sooner, Kana might have been found. And because of that, she was now alone. The yokai she needed to save her precious classmate has now left her for good. She could not lean on anyone for help anymore. This is the consequence of her actions so she must welcome this with arms wide open and do things to set things straight. So now, with his words in mind, she braced herself, a fierce look occupies her face as she takes a step forward to what is in front of her, the thing her used-to-be companion said to be suspicious, ready to take the responsibility of her faults…

Alone.

* * *

><p>There is no excuse for my tardiness!<p>

So stating my reason, I am late because I'm currently making other oneshots that I sudenly feel like doing as I pass my time in summer class in the category of Negima, (feel free to read it! xD) and another one that is underway at the moment!

And so, I bring this chapter to you guys! Tsurara is really suffering here emotionally because of what is happening all around her!

**Her Rikuo-kun is in danger of dying if his counterpart continues to stay in their world...**

**Due to the sudden disappearance of Kana, the yokai, Rikuo, left her...**

It makes me cry at how much I have to make my only heroine suffer! T^T

**Gambatte Tsurara!** ^0^

Tell me guys what you think of this chapter as usual, improving myself is what I want to do best! It would be a big help to me!

And so I bid ye farewell! Till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

She remembers it all clearly, the raging anger clearly reflected in his cold red ruby eyes when the yokai put the whole blame of Kana's disappearance on her shoulders, _"This is entirely your fault."_ his voice didn't have even one trace of tenderness, only anger. It was truly frightening. But she, at least, understood clearly why she was blamed, if the idea of introducing them to each other never happened, this situation would have been prevented. Or at the very least, the yokai would not have to go through the pain of loosing his most precious childhood friend again and blames himself for it once more. And seeing him act like that, like a completely different person, she didn't know what frightened her the most, the sudden disappearance of Kana, or the yokai blaming her completely for it...

A sarcastic smile curved on her lips as she muses further on the question.

Who was she kidding? She knew very well what frightened her the most...

The way the yokai Rikuo looked at her, it was as if she could see nothing but darkness in them, a darkness that threatened to devour her on contact, and his voice that made her shiver to the very bone. It was the first time that she had felt such fear, a fear that made her use the edge of the tree for support and cry horrified tears at the intensity of the yokai's animosity that was directed on to her. It made her painfully aware that he was no human. He is a powerful yokai. A monster that makes everyone cower back in panic. It was stupid of her to think for a second that he was not that kind of demon. It is his nature to bring about terror to everyone. Thinking this now, it made her painfully aware of her foolishness to even have such a hope...

But that was beside the point as of the moment, brooding about fearing the yokai won't bring her friend back. Not to mention that she promised her classmate, Nura Rikuo that she would catch up to him soon, and wasting time here will end up breaking that promise. She stared up, her face filled with unrelenting conviction. It was fine if she was hurt badly, as long as she could at least save Kana, as long as she could gain something to bring the yokai back to his world, and most of all, if this would save his most important person, she will do anything...

So as she walked deeper into the dark forest, a her eyes burning with resolution and fearlessness as she trues her hardest to push her fears at the very corners of her mind to boost her confidence even just as bit as she mutters to herself, "...here I go."

...

..

.

The shadow of his figure was in front of him as he walks away from the sunset and headed and back to his home, to the Nura mansion. This human, who was staring intently on what's in front of him, held an uneasy expression as many things circulate around his head. First was Kana's abrupt disappearance. Just after collapsing mysteriously, he even remembers the girl calling him when he reached home, asking if he was alright. To which he replied her simply with a 'yes' and even exchanged random conversations with her. So it came as a shock for him when his mother received a call that the latter was missing late last night...

_There really was something going on here, _he thought to himself, _Then there's Tsurara, _Rikuo continues as he stop and glanced behind him wishing from the bottom of his heart that the girl who said that she would run after him after her 'business' was finished would come by soon. She was acting weird, for a few days now. He has felt this way ever since walking with her almost a month ago. The day she asked that very question...

_"Do you believe in monsters?" _

He was puzzled at the very concept of the question for it was unlike her to ask such a thing out of the blue, but he realized ever since that day, she had been acting strange, but of course, going to the library every lunch and after school is completely normal and something a good student must make as a hobby everyday. But the weird part was that she was not doing that all for the sake of studying, he could tell when he once saw her holding a reference book that was out of this school's topic: Monsters. Not to mention her daily queries to Kiyotsugu about the monsters called yokais and their world, that is said to be on the other side of the mirror. At first he thought it was just some simple interest she had picked up and decided to shrug the thought of as a worse case scenario, but...

Then he saw her in that state...

The way she was back there, looking weak and frightened, threw him into a state of panic that he almost lost himself out of worry for her. Despite forcing herself to be fine, he knew she clearly wasn't. She was crying and was shaking enough that she had a hard time standing up. It was as if she was paralyzed by something... or someone. It was impossible for her to be alright, yet...

_Why would she lie?_

Clenching his fists together anxiously, he fears what his classmate would do when he recalled the look her eyes. He could faintly see a trace of resolve and at the same time, fright. It was as if she had resolved herself to do something that is so dangerous that she couldn't let anyone be involved in it for fear of what might happen. But he doesn't want that, the times he had spent with her made him promise to himself that he would do anything to make this classmate of his happy, and to be always be there for her. Thinking this, Rikuo turned back hastily, wanting to go back to Tsurara with a look of resolution on his face when his face met a barrier...

Falling down after the collision, Rikuo immediately sat up and started fixing his glasses. And young man then promptly bowed a good 45 degrees at the person in front of him, "I'm very sorry!" he quickly apologized to man before him thinking how clumsy he was and wondered to himself why didn't he felt any presence behind him at the time. It was strange and yet, maybe he was just too occupied with the matter regarding Tsurara. Sensing after the sudden silence of the man, Rikuo looked up to him and found himself in a state of mild panic as a suspicious man stands before him. Aside from the way he was dressed, in what seemed like an old clothing from the Edo period, he also looks different with his contrasting hair color and his bright red eyes that set an uneasy feeling on to him as he gazes further...

While the man towering him could only stare at the you man with a twisted and horrified expression as if asking,_ 'of all I had to meet up with, why the hell does it have to be you?' _Rikuo could only stare at the man innocently, wondering to himself why does this man looks at him with absolute disbelief as he mutters, "...you..."

...

"Again, I'm sorry. I was in a hurry and I didn't know there was someone behind me." the young boy apologized at the man beside him who only nodded at his sincere apology as he entertains himself with the food that the boy, Rikuo, treat him with, "It's fine," he replied him, lifting the food he was eating, "with this, were even."

Rikuo smiled back at the man in relief, "That's good." Rikuo said before looking out with an anxious face, worrying what might have happened to Tsurara by now. He needs to hurry, but seeing as he still can't leave this guy for some reason unknown even to him, he decides to make this quick and dash to the school after, "Anyway, my name is Nura Rikuo, how about you?"

Glancing at the boy, this white haired man who was coincidentally, his own counterpart in another world, sweat dropped, asking himself how he should answer that question honestly without being regarded as a weirdo. Sighing to himself, he answered him simply... again,"Nura." he didn't even like the name, but since he had already introduced himself with it before, there was no harm in using it again. Besides, it was more convenient that way than another...

"Nura?" Rikuo raised a brow at his introduction that made the yokai anxious, thinking to himself if he had already been found out. The way he looks could already be regarded as suspicious, but if he ever did figure out he was lying, what would he do to him? Will he use his powers to make this person forget? Doing so would only be troublesome. He then felt at ease when the boy let out a laugh and told him, "Wow. That's some coincidence..."

The yokai, Nura Rikuo, would have also laughed with him if it was such a thing, a what you call "funny coincidence". But seeing as it is not, he remained silent and shifted to another topic of conversation that had been bothering him when he saw how troubled his face was back then and until now, "Why were you in such a hurry anyway?"

The young man stuttered at being asked such a personal question by a stranger he had just met. And so to keep matters in secret, he replied, "I was on my way to a friend." with a smile that the yokai immediately sought through, "were you humans always in a hurry when going to your friend?" Now that the white haired man thinks of it, he remembers that this boy and his 'classmate' should have gone home together, and yet he was alone.

Is it possible that she went ahead?

Or was she left behind?

The yokai then shook his head, dismissing the question as the person beside him answers, "No. Actually, I was worried for her. She's been acting weird lately," Rikuo's voice was full of concern as he looks down below on the ground, "she had always been such a clumsy girl that does everything for others more than for herself, and because of that, I can't seem to leave her alone..."

With a dark smirk, "Funny, I know a girl exactly like that." The yokai who introduced himself as "Nura" said sarcastically with a hint of anger in his voice, "And exactly because of that clumsiness and stupidity of hers, my friend is in serious danger." He still couldn't keep his voice calm even after leaving her after all as he finds himself clenching his fists and his brows curved angrily. If his other self could be this nice and understanding of people, he can't, not after the damage of Kana's disappearance had been done, "If it weren't for her, I..."

The human, Rikuo, could only stare at him with a blank expression. He has no right to even say something like "that's not true!" or that "maybe he was looking at this from a different perspective" to him when he doesn't even know the first thing about this man or what he has gone through. But that doesn't mean that he couldn't say something else entirely...

"You know," He started, "The person I talked to you about... was a very warm person. She would always be there for you and help you. She worries too much and is also hardworking, it makes you want to help her whatever happens and make her happy," he informed him further as he turns to the yokai with a smile, "besides, her smile is worth seeing than anything in my opinion!" he said as he turns back to the setting sun, thinking about the very girl he talked about, her smiles whenever she was with him, her voice that easily gives away what she feels deep down...

But today...

_"Please? Just this once, Rikuo-kun?"_

Recalling her frightened words made him involuntarily clench his fists and mutter to himself, "She's in danger. I have to go to her..." in a serious tone that made the yokai beside him turn to him at the sudden change of atmosphere around the boy, "I have to go back!" He said firmly looking at the man beside him, "She's doing something out off my, or anyone's knowledge that is clearly not like her. Whatever it is, it must be dangerous enough that she doesn't want to involve anyone." The yokai, Rikuo, could clearly feel the anxiety coming out from the lad as he looks back to the school. He needs to hurry, from what he saw in Tsurara's eyes that time, it seems like she will be doing something extremely dangerous, "I need to go to her right now..."

Seeing this, The yokai realized that this boy,despite being him from another realm, have something for a long time he hasn't have. If he had that trait of his even before, he might have done things a whole lot more differently. He then started to wonder why does this person have such a thing despite being such a weak and fragile human, almost like how that girl reacted despite the odds against the person she cared about...

Just like...

...!?

It is then that he realized...

"You love this girl don't you?"

Being told this, Rikuo immediately turned beet red as he lightly scratches his head with a silly grin forming on his face, " It's embarrassing telling all this to a stranger. Don't tell anyone about this please?," he said with a laugh, "And I know I have no right to say this but," he adds, his voice firm and serious towards him, "If what you say about the girl you know is right and that she resembles my friend... Then most certainly, she must be doing something to make it up to you right at this moment!" he said as he turns his back on to him and bid him, "Then, thank you for the company and take care on your way home!" before dashing off to the opposite direction leaving the man pondering on his words...

_Then most certainly, she must be doing something to make it up to you right at this moment!_

He couldn't help but think he was right. He really does know her more than anyone if he could already predict her actions like that. He may not look like it, but that human, Nura Rikuo, was a strong one despite his looks and he himself could acknowledge that. That must also be the reason why he didn't look the least bit weak although he was standing beside his counterpart. He was indeed a strong one when it come to protecting the things precious to him...

But it still didn't answer his question...

_Then, may I take that as a yes?_

...

..

.

Walking aimlessly to nowhere, Tsurara was already panting hard to herself as she tiredly takes one step after another wiping the raining sweat on her face and complains silently to herself, "I should have just went home with Rikuo-kun instead..." with a disappointed sigh. She gazed at where she was at and found that she's still got a long way to go, and yet she was already far away from the school so much that she can no longer see it from behind her. There she went all _"here I go!"_ with all determination gathering in her heart hoping to set things straight once and for all, but in the end this happens. Now she feels pathetic. Not only is she tired from walking around...

"...I'm lost."

She is also lost in this dark maze of a forest...

The place she was at is just like where she was before, the trees sat at the same place and the animals squirming around them, it feels like she's been walking around in circles the whole time. Not to mention that it was also getting too dark and dangerous for her, she needs to get a move on. She was thinking this, but instead of doing it, Tsurara sighed to herself and she sat down on her knees, breathing heavy breaths. She can't help but regret how things turned out for her. But if she doesn't settle this soon, who knows what might happen after, Rikuo is still in danger of dying and the yokai was still mad at her for this and at the moment, there are no signs of him forgiving her. But she can't do anything about it if she ended up getting trapped by the culprit at this rate, despite not being afraid of the dark, Tsurara knew that this dark forest is dangerous at night. And so she decided to do something about this matter tomorrow.

But as she finally walks back, at the corner of her blue eye, she spots an old rundown storehouse that she didn't notice since it stands inconspicuously behind the trees, covered by the vines and the wild green bushes in its way. And from the looks of its deteriorating wooden foundations, it tells her how dangerous it is, the place could give in at any time and that it had not been used for such a long time. But all before that, she wondered to herself what was this old storehouse doing here in the middle of the forest... And who would build such a thing at a desolate area such as this?

Growing suspicious of the broken down structure, Tsurara decided to approach the ominous area cautiously. Taking slow steps as she goes, she then had a better view of the place. As she had suspected, despite being a rundown place, some wooden foundations looked new, it's as if someone was making this look like a deteriorating structure, just for show. And the windows are not broken and cracked, it was not blurry either, it was completely see through the same goes to the large cabinet outside just beside the door. And from the windoes she took a small peek inside and much to her shock, all the missing people were inside, all lying helplessly and weakly on the ground.

In a flash, she immediately rushed inside, but seeing after that the door was shut tight to the point that even kicking it would be completely useless. Now her suspicion of this place was correct that some of it were changed to improve its lasting life. But it still doesn't answer for what reason.

So with no other option...

*CRASH

She went through the newly changed glass window...

And with a striking pose, she turned around her, "Is everyone alright?" she yelled in a hero-to-the-rescue-like tone much like those hero in her favorite shows...

"..."

...But received no applause from everyone, much to her disappointment...

Instead...

"Oi..kawa-san?"

At the call of her name, Tsurara hastily turned toward the location of the weak and low voice and stumbled upon a fragile looking girl leaning at the far corner of the room. It took her a long pause to actually recall the frail girl calling her...

"U-Usami-san?" She yelled in absolute disbelief and alarm as she quickly runs to her in a panic. She was not tied just like everyone was but they were so weak as if their whole youth was taken out of them. She didn't even recognize Usami Yura if she didn't call her. Because unlike the beautiful girl she used to be, she now looks a whole lot older than she looks. Her skin was beet red as if she was burned along with the people around her.

Usami kept calling her name as Tsurara hushed her to lay down and rest, but the girl still insisted on doing so. She doesn't understand, who would do such a thing to these innocent people? Thinking this to herself, Tsurara was then overwhelmed with rage. This isn't just a matter of saving Rikuo and straightening her wrongs anymore, she needs to make the yokai who did this pay with all he's got!

As she was thinking this, she was not aware of the silent whispers her missing classmate was saying until she hears the words...

"...get...away..."

It is then that the girl, Usami...

Scream. He heard a loud scream the moment he stepped inside the gates of the school. It was a spine tingling scream that automatically made Rikuo run toward its direction in a rush. Though it was not Tsurara, he still couldn't ignore it -the man screaming. It was a quarter to 6 and the place was already deserted, it was to be expected given the mysterious disappearances going around the school these past few days.

His chest tightened,

Upon reaching the place, Rikuo was at a loss for words. The student who was screaming in agony, at least he could tell that he was from their school's uniform he was wearing. He could only assume wishfully he was and not something else, a monster...

He wore a face that is no longer recognizable to anyone and looks somewhat like it was melting. It sent shivers on his spine just by looking at him, unsure if he should approach him or not. And at the same time, a stench of burning flesh spreads throughout the whole area and he could tell this person was at the center of it. The boy that from his uniform collar color, is a student a year older than him, kept screaming his voice out that it was almost ear piercing. He was suffering too much for what is now happening to him that he fell to the ground, holding himself ad he continues to scream. His skin is burning red, literally that it made him really look like a monster from those horror story.

He was cursed. It was something Kiyotsugu mentioned in their group a while back that he said was done by none other than a yokai and a powerful one at that. He said that only certain yokais can put a curse on someone like witches and the like. But only a really powerful yokai can inflict such a huge damage to a person or a yokai such as this. Indeed, it was such a frightening power. But right now that was just a mere theory, it was impossible for yokais to exist, not in this brown haired boy's world. But if Tsurara is facing a yokai like this, she doesn't have the least bit chance. He needs to find her fast! Before she-

It is then that he noticed that the loud scream had already subsided that the next thing he knew, the boy who was yelling in utter anguìsh and suffering just a while ago is now on his feet standing firmly on the ground. With a face like it came straight from a horror movie, the man slowly turned his back on him and began walking, taking slow steps at a time. Rikuo was shocked, not to mention puzzled at the sudden frightening turn of events.

A bit hesitant, Rikuo decided to call out to the man in a haste, "Umm, hey... Are you alright?" he asked him cautiously, reaching out to the man who didn't bother turning to him and instead continued walking aimlessly ahead...

Toward the deep dark forest...

...

..

"Wh, what is happening here?" Tsurara muttered, shaking in in apprehension as she tries her best to stand up after her classmate started attacking her for no apparent reason she could think of. After her loud scream, Usami Yura suddenly started acting strange, like she was possessed by something becoming a completely different person without a sense of self. And it was not only her, but all the people around them also started to be suddenly disturbed all of a sudden as they all started standing up, their eyes locked solely on her.

"Usami-san?" she called out to the girl standing up and started walking weakly towards her. The girl's face was devoid of any trace of fear unlike what she had back then when she saw her. She reached her hand towards her as if asking for help. She wanted much to do so, but she doesn't know what would happen if she took her hand, the incident a minute ago is still fresh in her mind. She couldn't afford to get hurt any more than this. Her shoulders stung in pain.

_What should I do?_

Tsurara thought to herself in a panic as she looks around, thinking of a way to escape her situation, or something she can defend herself with. This was an old store house, the tools were all rusty but it could still be used, not for mining and logging purposes, but for protecting herself. But the problem was to get to those, she needs to go passed these people who are out to get her. She clenched her fists, asking herself if there was any other way to do this. Taking a step back, something was then caught in her foot that made her look down on the object. It is then that a small trace of hope crossed her face as she bends down to take the object.

Something to defend herself with for a while...

Bringing the wooden stake up front, she then wore a face that is prepared for anything that will come fore her. She needs to get out of here, not only because it's dangerous for her, she also still need to figure things out for herself. Clenching her hold on the object, she takes a stance, careful enough not to hurt them too much because through it all they are still innocent civilians after all. This has nothing to do with them. She needs to protect them...

A small sad smile appeared on her face as she silently spoke in a voice full of regret...

"...I guess I won't be able to catch up to Rikuo-kun now, huh?"

*Crack

A sound of something breaking behind her caught her attention as she took a small frightened glance behind her -at the door behind her that was suddenly destroyed into a thousand pieces. And at the midst of it, a pair of hands stretches itself to her, grabbing her body from the closed space she was into and out to the dark skies above them. Her vision, as she was jerked out from her predicament, caught a sight of a long swaying hair and a blue haori swaying along with it that despite everything she was in at the moment, Tsurara found herself smiling widely after recognizing and seeing this man coming for her...

"You can always catch up to him anytime," He replies her, "It's not like he'll keep walking ahead when you call for him. He'll surely stop and wait..."

After hearing his reply, Tsurara couldn't help but laugh at his random reply to her murmuring, "Yes. He is that kind of person isn't he?"

With a soft landing away from the small house, Rikuo replied her with a small smile back and immediately stopped them from curving up at the sudden thought that he still has something against this girl. He mustn't let himself forget that he only came here because he suddenly felt something and he just had to get here as fast as he can in order to find Kana. Going here and saving this girl is merely something he can't avoid doing and purely a sad coincidence on his part. Thinking this, he then noticed where his hands were tightly placed and immediately let them go in a haste, sweat dropping.

Like he said, he came here not because he knew she was in deep danger and rush in this dark forest for her...

Although the fact remains that what he felt was in the school itself and not in the forest...

But putting the matter aside as Tsurara ran up, holding the same stake in her hands to defend herself from the people slowly coming out of the door. Seeing her this way, Rikuo's eyes tightened impulsively thinking _Does this girl plan on taking this all herself? _It angered him that she wouldn't even ask him for help, and yet at the same time, he couldn't help but feel guilty for putting her through all this. He knew she didn't mean to put Kana in danger like this, but he just had to blame her. He sighed to himself and opened his mouth to speak...

"You need to go to Kana!"

But Tsurara interrupted him from doing so, "She's not here with the others, so that must mean she's with the culprit! Go, she needs you more than I do."

This caught Rikuo by surprise.

Tightening her grip on the object, she continues, "I'll handle things here don't worry. I never expected to be saved by anyone, but still..." She turned to him, smiling widely in appreciation, "Thank you very much for saving me."

Rikuo clenched his fisits. She was right. There's not much time. While he is here thinking to himself, the yokai's aura is getting stronger with every minute that passes. But still, he can't stop himself from feeling that what he is about to say to her seemed more important than anything now. It was odd. This girl, Tsurara Oikawa, was unlike any human he's ever met. Not even Kana was this stupid to not ask him for help. On the contrary, Kana does the exact opposite whenever something like this happens. And this happens to them in the other world a lot. Even if it's for saving Kana this is just too much, it made him ask himself…

_Why?_

He wanted to ask her, but decided to turn back and tell her instead in a fierce tone of voice, "Don't go dying on me now." Before dashing off to where the aura was. It's fine, she's a strong human, and she can definitely protect herself from anything. Hell, she even stood up against the Third Supreme Commander, so dying into the hands of his enemy's pawns will be quite a disappointment. So for now, his questions, along with the thing he wanted to say could wait since at the moment, the most important thing is to save his friend— to save Kana Ienaga.

Jumping up, the yokai, Rikuo then spotted something from below that made him flash a small smile at its direction. Though he expected something like this to happen at some point in time, he still wished within himself that he should have done _his _duty instead while he was with her just then...

_Oh well_.

He then shrugged slowly and moved on. Thinking that even with those thoughts on mind, he hoped that he will be able to stand by her and…

"Protect her." The yokai mumbled to himself, passing his human opposite as they head on opposed directions with the human heading to where he had been and the yokai heading straight to the source of this crisis— at the top of the school. Arriving at the school's peak, he was stunned at what was laid in front of him— multiple revolting pictures of human suffering in the worst way possible. And in every one of those pictures, he recognized the faces of the humans missing, he also caught a glance of an image of a lone human surrounded by monsters that made him immediately think that Tsurara's predicament was also his doing.

"So you came, Nura Rikuo."

He knew it, this yokai _is_ familiar to him…

"Kyosai."

He muttered as he turned his body to the man standing beside an unconscious Kana. Her body was tightly held together by numerous yokais merged together in a sordid combination rising up into a pillar behind her, "Kana!"

"N-Nura-kun?" Slowly Kana's eyes opened and immediately adjusted to where she was, "W-What…is this?" she muttered in apprehension as she noticed the yokais she was bind with and screamed a spine tingling scream of fright, "H…Help me…Nura…Nura-kun!"

"Funny isn't it, Nura Rikuo?" Kyosai started as he turned to Kana and placed his hands on her cheeks that made Kana flinch in fear, "The moment I saw her face I was shocked. Who would have thought that even in this world you still managed to meet the person wearing the same face as your loved one? It excites me. It's like past events repeating themselves again… "

Rikuo clenched his fists, "Let her go Kyosai, she has nothing to do with this!"

"…So when I saw her waiting behind the tree alone, I just had to get her again…"

Rikuo's eyes widen at the sudden painful realization…

_"Can I meet you again tomorrow, Nura-kun?"_

_"…Sure."_

From the start, it was his fault. She was waiting for him like she had said, but he never showed up. All along, he was at fault for her disappearance. And yet, he put the blame on someone else without considering anything that led her to burden the consequence she was facing right now. All along he was to blame… He caused all this.

"That face… yes, it's that same face that excites me more than ever! That face that resulted from the death of your most important person, when she was killed… by me!" Kyosai shouted in joy, but immediately turned back into a frown as he then point out, "…but compared then, this was not enough. It's not as twisted in pain as before. And so, to achieve that, I need to inflict more pain! More suffering!"

"Nura-kun!"

Seeing Kana's blood falling to the thin piece of paper drawn with a person dying in the most horrendous way, it was just like how his childhood friend had died. No, he can't let him repeat such a thing from happening again, and yet, from the way things are progressing, the matter seemed almost unavoidable, his feet couldn't take him to her fast enough.

A flash of his childhood friend's face came rushing in, and the last painful memory with her…

"NO! KYOSAI!"

…

..

.

Tsurara turned behind her to the school, fearing something happening that she isn't aware of. She's feeling anxious now, though she managed to buy time for herself, she needs to get out quick, it'd be bad if these people, who show no trace of going back to their old selves right now, wander around the forest too much. More so if a passerby saw them. That would be another trouble on top of another. Taking a deep breath, Tsurara was about to show herself to them when she felt a tight grip in her arm and found a student of their school trapping her. What happened to him was the same as the others who are out to take her, but she never saw him in with the other victims…

So that could only mean…

_Another victim?!_

She tried to free herself from his grip, but the latter was far too strong than she had imagined, and from the collar he has, it made her realize that it was an upperclassman from school, no way a middle schooler like her can stand against the strength of a senpai.

Tsurara tightened her grip on the object she was holding, preparing herself as she was about to hit the man when she heard a loud pound from behind the senpai attacking her. The upperclassman fell on her lap, unconscious that left Tsurara looking up, wide eyed at the man before her, "Tsurara, are you alright?!"

"Ri…Rikuo-kun?!" was all Tsurara could say. She doesn't know if she should be happy to be saved again or fear the worst for this classmate of hers. From the looks of his panting figure, clearly he just rushed in here without knowing anything at all. Tsurara sweat dropped.

"W,What are you doing here Rikuo-kun?!" She yelled, "Didn't I tell you to go back?!"

"But you were in danger Tsurara. I can't just ignore you like that!" He silently retorted as he extend his hand to her. And without a second thought, she grabbed it and pulled herself up, a bitter expression never leaving her face as she mutters back, "There's no need to involve you Rikuo-kun. It's too dangerous here."

"All the more reason for me to help out then!" Rikuo replied her, his brows creasing, obviously upset that made Tsurara step back in horror, "Rikuo-kun?"

"You should have told me… It's too dangerous, you should have asked for help!" he scolded her, "If I didn't have this bad feeling and rushed here, what would have happened to you!"

Tsurara now know what frightened her the most— A raging human Rikuo.

"…So please, don't keep everything to yourself…" Rikuo's pleading voice made Tsurara flip her eyes open and looked at her friend's hurting expression, "Rikuo-kun…" seeing him like this, Tsurara looked down and slowly nods her head. Though she does this, even she doesn't know what the future holds and most probably, she will do the same and not let him be involved further.

"I'm sorry, Rikuo-kun."

Rikuo smiled at her finally as he looks at the people closing in on them and declared, "Now, let's take care of this!"

Tsurara's eyes tightened as she looks at them. They had already hurt one of them, and truthfully, she doesn't want to injure more. The only way she could think of for these civilians to turn back is for the yokai, Rikuo, to defeat whoever was controlling them…

"Hurry up and finish this, will you?" she said as she charges at them…

…

..

_"Rikuo-kun!"_

I will protect you Kana!

_"Always… remember…"_

I won't let you down this time!

_"Don't ever forget…_

_..._

_"…How I died."_

All at once, a dark and powerful fear enveloped Rikuo as he takes a step forward and charged his sword at Kyosai at a speed that even his enemy couldn't make out. But depite being afraid of the unknown person before him, Kyosai found himself smiling as he recalls, "Yes, it's that look, the look of the Yokai Nurarihyon. The appearance that lead a revolution among the yokais… You are a work of art, Nura Rikuo!"

And in less than a second, Kyosai was pierced by a sharp blade of the Third Supreme Commander whose gaze at him was as ferocious as the fear he was eminating. It made Kana shiver at the sight of the person in front of her. It made her ask if this was the same person who helped her, the same person who smiled at her so warmly that led this human girl to like him very much…

With one final blow, Kyosai fell to the ground, still breathing despite the large amount of blood oozing out from him that he doesn't seem to mind as he still continue to speak to the Nurarihyon yokai, "History does repeat itself. Who would have thought that you would still lose yourself even for your friend's counterpart? A truly admirable trait you have, no wonder many yokai's follow you… and your enemies hate you."

The repulsive thing binding Kana deteriorated into nothingness as she fell, lying to the ground. In spite of everything that happened before her, she still couldn't understand. What happened between these two? Why was the man named Nura is called Nura Rikuo? And more so, who is this important person to Nura-kun they were talking about?

And looking at him now, it made her think that this is another side of Nura she had not yet seen. His deep scarlet eyes that light up as he stares down at the bleeding man called Kyosai. This man truly is a mystery to her…

"So? Why don't you kill me now? Like what you almost did back then?" Kyosai challenged as he began to cough out blood, "It is because of this dark nature of yours that we Hyaku Monogatari clan decided to take you away to another world. You are a frightening yokai, a threat to every yokai around. And at the same time, you are an astounding work of art…"

"…Nura-kun…"

"So why not kill me? If you don't I might come back and kill her, again and again and again… Until I succeed!"

Kana noticed the yokai Rikuo's gaze tightened as he brings his sword up in front of the yokai. It scared her, right before her eyes, this person is going to kill him. She is still unaware of many things she knows that well, she had just met him after all, but that shouldn't be a reason to stop this man from killing another, "Nura-kun, please stop!"

"Don't stop me Kana. If I don't kill him, he'll keep coming back to kill you!" Rikuo quietly responded her call, "He will kill you if I don't kill him first!" he said in a tone that sent shivers in her spine. But she fought and stood her ground. This person is only protecting her, there is nothing to be afraid of. And it is because of that that she decides to stop him, "Please, that's enough…"

And before Rikuo could respond back, he felt a strange warmth behind him. It is then that he realized what Kana was doing with her arms wrapped comfortingly around him, relaxing him, "Please, Rikuo-kun."

_Rikuo-kun._

Rikuo grind his teeth at the sound of his name being called by that same face, that same voice that was always accompanied by that sad memory of her. He tightened his grip on to the blade and replied her, "No, you will die…"

"…Please!"

"I have to protect you! I need to!" Rikuo shouted ignoring the tears starting to form on Kana's face, "I promise I would protect you for all of time, I'll be there for you whenever you need me and the same goes for you! I will never let you die on me again Kana!"

Kana's eyes widen. It is then that she realized that she wasn't talking about her— about this world's Kana Ienaga anymore, but somebody else, someone more important to him who holds his heart and occupies most of it. So much that she has no room to push herself in. His heart is frozen, trapped into the hands of that person who was not in this world any longer. And never will she ever be a part of it…

"I HAVE TO KILL HIM, let me go! You will die! I can't let you get killed again in front of me Kana! NEVER AGAIN! I WON'T FORGET!"

"Please stop it, Nura-kun!"

Rikuo was already trying to break free from her and still she struggles to cling to him despite everything. She doesn't know about this man's past or anything about him for that matter, but she cares for him nonetheless. And because she cares for him, she will stop him whatever happens because she had already grown attached to him enough to…

To fall in love with him…

"I'LL DEFINITELY SAVE YOU KANA! So…so…"

But it seemed as if it was not enough to put an end to this. Thinking this within her heart, her tears started to flow down her cheeks, as king herself what she should do to stop him in doing something he might regret...

*Step

And yet…

"That's enough. You're hurting Kana."

With those simple words, she felt the yokai she was holding unto tightly flinched slightly and soon became at ease as his shoulders drop and his body relax. Finally, the yokai reverted back to his old self now. She felt relieved at this, and at the same time disheartened by the fact that she was not the person to bring this person back. It was something she had trouble of doing all this time and yet, this person, with those simple words and that simple gesture of placing her hand on his cheek in a soothing manner, she managed to return him with such random words and a gentle touch, she could see the glint of sanity coming back to his eyes. Seeing this, Tsurara flashed bright and consoling smile at him...

"You did well in protecting Kana so that's enough, Rikuo."

Staring up at the man in an attempt to see his reaction, Kana was shocked to see the sudden change of expression in him. From the yokai's fear provoking glare to an astounded and surprised one. And as if that was not back enough, she also saw a glint of hope flash into the young man's eyes as he stares up at her. It was completely unlike the time when she herself called him. This lead her heart to feel a small strike of pain ran through it as her hold on him slowly loosens and she found herself slowly giving in.

So in the end, the only person who can save this man is her…

Tsurara Oikawa.

...

..

A few distance away from them were these two strangers. Their black robe swung in the wind from behind them as they watch the scene in the school unfold from where they stood. They were careful enough not to be noticed by the Third head as it would spell trouble if they do. So the silently kept their eyes locked on their prey, "There's no mistaking it, that's the Nurarihyon yokai alright…" One of them said as he stands and joins his partner who sat front and is intently staring at them, studying the yokai that was their target.

She then muttered, seeing what had just happened and the power that surround him at the time made her realize, "He is indeed powerful… really powerful." She impulsively clenched her fists. A strong pair of hands then placed itself on her head and violently messed up her short black hair as he said in an assuring kind of tone to his partner and replied, "Don't worry, we can take him. I'm here after all." He said proudly that made her look up to him with a disapproving glare…

"You're too conceited, baka onii-chan…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** KYAAAAAAA!

I suddenly feel all pumped up! Did you guys see the latest chapter of NuraMago for this August's issue?! I literally found myself crying genuine tears with Tsurara! And smile widely like an idiot after when Rikuo came and cheered her up (...or something, it's a raw right now so I have no idea what they were talking about.) and his smile as he looks at her *bang bang* I was shot straight to the heart at how amazing he looked that time! Night Rikuo is known to be a Tsundere (according to the critiques) so it was rare for him to show such a genuine smile... AND IT WAS FOR TSURARA!

SOMEBODY PINCH ME! - (Ow.)

And it was because of that single page that I was again motivated to push the "Post New Chapter" button!  
>Yes. This chapter was actually just in my Archives, waiting to be published but I don't have the heart to do it because... because...<p>

I felt that it sucked.

So pardon the mistakes...

I don't know why but I truly felt that it did... If you guys do know, please tell me and I will definitely do my best to correct it! But please, No Spamming. I'm scared of spams...

And back to this chapter... Surprisingly, this chapter is the longest I made yet. Rikuo and yokai Rikuo finally talked to each other, that's something for a start...  
>Truthfully, I wanted to make this a two chapter instead but if I did, it'll take a bit long time for me to update (I think?) so I decided to bundle them all up in one... and Whala~ this chapter was born!<p>

So... what d'ya think?

I apologize for Rikuo's dramatic OoC moment but I purposely made his character completely dark here. I mean, who wouldn't loose all hope in the world if the one person he cares about outside of his family was killed mercilessly? Sigh. Poor Dark Rikuo. Good thing Tsurara was there for him, though I kinda felt bad for Kana's failed efforts though. She did do her best...

And it's a bit easy to deduce who the new characters appearing in the next chapter right? Just the simple "Baka onii-chan" is already a big clue... I just simply love them both and couldn't help but add them in! xDD

Anyway, that is all, thank you for reading and (despite being that it sucked) hope you enjoyed it!

Be seeing you guys next update!


End file.
